


The Fate Shipping Bin

by FairReviewer



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer
Summary: One-shots requested by you! If you have a Fate pairing you'd like to see, feel free to request! Be sure to specify if you want it to be smutty or not!Latest Chapter: The long awaited final Summer chapter, featuring male Ritsuka and Mash.





	1. Mordred x Atalanta: Cat Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred realizes that she has a thing for cat-girls. Unfortunately, it seems like Atalanta has caught her interest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, dragonsoul1. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Here we go, now!

"No...No...No..."

Mordred, the son (or daughter, as most would say behind her back) of King Arthur, and the legendary Saber of Red from the Greater Grail War, was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow for dear life.

She looked at the new poster that hung on the wall by her bed.

"Why am I so...enamored by them..." She muttered nervously. "Why do I get the urge to touch them..."

Then she remembered who she saw in the cafeteria, and started shaking. A heavy blush started appearing on her cheeks, and she started to slowly roll her hips.

"And why does that stupid Archer make me so...hot?"

She heard a knock on her door, and sat up with a yelp.

"Uh...Mordred?" It was the Saber's Master, Ritsuka.

"Come in." She admitted.

Ritsuka opened the door, and stepped in cautiously. She appeared to be worried.

"You ran off in the middle of dinner." She said. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing!" Mordred looked away, blushing. "At all!"

"Mordred, you are hugging a pillow. Somebody would only do that if something was bothering them. And you look like you have a fever."

"W-well..." The Saber looked down. "It kind of started after breakfast..."

......

She was having a day like any other. Do her usual exercises in the training room, then go take a shower, eat breakfast, and head back to her room and wait until dinner.

However, as she was heading for her room...

THUMP!

THUD!

Mordred yelped as she fell onto her butt. She had bumped into someone carrying a box.

It turned out to be Dr. Roman, who was rubbing his own backside.

"Ow..." He winced. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." The Saber said. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Hey, mind helping me pick these up?"

Mordred looked at what had fallen out of the box. Some comics, posters of girls in bikinis, magazines of more women in rather...lewd states. It took all Mordred had to not punch Roman where it hurt most.

Then a certain green poster caught her eye, and she picked it up.

She was almost instantly enamored by what she saw.

A girl wearing a maid outfit held a tea set in one hand, and made a cute gesture with the other.

But what drew Mordred in was the extra things on her head and backside. A pair of cat ears and a tail to go with them.

For whatever reason, her body began to heat up, and she dropped the poster.

"Hey, " Roman was concerned. "What's wrong Mordred?"

He looked at the poster she dropped, then laughed.

"Oh, are you also a fan of Neko-chan?"

"Neko...Chan..." The Saber muttered.

"Hey, you can have it! I have plenty more where that came from."

Mordred didn't know why she took the poster, and hung it beside her bed. She also didn't know why she wanted to touch those ears and tail, and turn their owner on...

She thought something was wrong with her. She curled up in the bed, scared of these new feelings.

She was relieved when it was time for dinner. It was chicken casserole tonight, courtesy of Boudica. Maybe Mordred's favorite food would calm her down.

And it did, for a bit. She dug in like a champ.

Then a harsh voice snapped her out of her gluttony.

"Hey."

It was Atalanta.

Arturia's daughter was going to snap back, but her voice got caught in her throat.

Mordred noticed the way the Archer's ears ticked in annoyance. She also saw her tail waving in a way that made it seem like a warning.

The Saber's body was heating up again, but now it seemed even more intense...

"Mordred." Atalanta growled. "Do you got anything to say for the brutish way you eat?"

Her eyes were so...narrowed...like a lioness's, gazing into Mordred's soul...

She blushed as she began to feel a strange wetness between her legs...

"S-sorry!" She yelped, suddenly standing up.

Then she took off for the safety of her bedroom. She could hear everyone muttering in confusion, and even saw her own father narrowing her eyes at her.

Why...was she feeling this way?

.........

Mordred looked down. "I don't know what's going on with me...Master."

Ritsuka smiled teasingly. "I think I get it."

"Really!?" The Saber looked up in surprise. "What is it?"

"Heh...Mordred... everyone has a type of person that attracts them. In your case...it's cat-girls."

"Cat-girls..."

Mordred looked at the Neko-chan poster curiously. In a split second, she felt her body heating up...her heart beating faster...

"Oh God..." She looked away in embarrassment. "You're right...."

Then the image of Atalanta doing Neko-chan's pose popped into her mind, and she froze.

"...And I've become fixated on that bratty Archer..."

Ritsuka cooed. "Ohhhh! You have a crush! So cuuuute!"

Mordred grabbed her shoulders. "Do not tell anyone! Especially her!"

"It's alright! Besides, you should be the one to tell her how you feel."

"She'd kill me! And she's one of Artemis's Hunters! She doesn't date anyone!"

"Doesn't date MEN."

"I'm considered a man in some places!"

Ritsuka sighed. "Mordred...just...find the time to talk, alright?"

She walked over to the door, and looked back.

"Who knows, she might just give you a chance."

And with that, she left. Leaving Mordred to think deeply on the situation.

.........

The Saber now stood in front of the door to Atalanta's room. She had second thoughts, again and again, yet she arrived.

No turning back now.

Mordred knocked on the door, and a moment later the object of her affection answered it.

There it was, the hammering in her heart. Atalanta's ears and tail made the usual motions of annoyance that enamored the Saber.

She shook her head, and spoke up. "Um...hello."

"Why are you visiting me at midnight?" The Archer asked angrily. "You could have came earlier."

"I just didn't want anyone seeing me visit you."

"Well, I guess you shouldn't stand there then. Come inside."

Mordred did so, trying to ignore the hammering in her chest, and the heat flowing throughout her body...

Atalanta sat on the bed, and tilted her head in curiosity.

"So, why did come here?"

"Uh...well..." The Saber stammered. "I wanted to speak to you about something important..."

"And just how important?"

"It's...life changing."

"Life changing..."

Why was she starting to smirk? Why did it feel like she was reading her mind?

Mordred gulped. That insufferable Archer...

Yet she couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Those narrowed eyes that seemed to look right into her soul.

She found herself approaching Atalanta, whose eyes seemed to glint mischievously.

"What are you going to do?" She wondered.

The Saber didn't answer. Instead, she leaned down and took her lips in her own.

Mordred pressed the kiss, deeper and deeper. The heat in her body seemed to fade a bit...then it came back with even more force.

The next thing she knew, she was thrusting her tongue into the Archer's mouth, and licking around every corner of it. She then found herself wrestling tongues with Atalanta, who hummed in pleasure.

Mordred pulled away, and gasped for air. She looked down at the cat-girl under her, amazed.

Atalanta laid on her back, and gazed at the king's daughter with those beastly eyes.

"Sorry..." Mordred gasped, blushing. "I can-"

"We can talk about this when we're done." Atalanta interrupted. "For now..." She licked her lips. "Finish what you started."

Then she pulled her back in for another tongue filled kiss, and it all escalated from there.

They were grinding their bodies against each other. When they felt like their clothes were too restrictive, they literally tore them off of each other. They didn't care, as they were too caught up in their passion.

Mordred couldn't deny the heat in her body anymore, nor the wetness between her legs. She needed to fuck this cat-girl NOW.

So she started to trail little pecks down Atalanta's neck, to her small bust.

She licked the right nipple, making her lover growl in pleasure. This spurred her into roughly sucking and nibbling it, while her hand squeezed the right breast.

"OH!" Atalanta roared. "You're such a beast."

That earned her a nip on her neck, which caused her to shriek.

"You're mine, kitty." Mordred said with a smirk. "Now, bend over for me."

Normally, being dominated brought bad memories for the Archer of Red. But this...this was actual consent, with no gods to mess with it.

So this situation....it turned her on even more

So she bent over the bed, and raised her rump to the woman behind her, making sure to shake it a bit.

Mordred's eyes widened. Damn...

Atalanta looked just like a cat that was teasing its owner. Those bedroom eyes, and that slowly waving tail...

The Saber of Red felt like the luckiest bastard (or bitch, as others would say) in the world. She would never take this woman for granted, ever.

She leaned over the cat-girl's body, and ran a hand up and down her back, while the other stroked her thighs. Mordred knew she was doing something right when her lover shivered and sighed happily.

So she took it a step further. She gently took hold of the tantalizing tail brushing her chest.

Atalanta froze. "Mordred..." Her voice had an edge to it.

"Don't worry, kitty." The Saber assured. "I'm going make it feel good."

She slowly pumped the appendage, like one would do to a cock. She mixed the pumping with little circular rubs at the tip.

She had to grin when her lover actually mewled in ecstacy.

"Em..." Atalanta panted. "Barra...sing..."

"Yet it brings so much pleasure, doesn't it?" Mordred whispered into the feline ears, not stopping her actions. She licked her lips. "I think I deserve a treat."

She sensually licked an ear, then nibbled on it.

"Ohhhh...don't you...AH!"

Feeling especially teasing, the Saber then took the ear tip into her mouth, and began to suck it. Adding slight licks for good measure.

Atalanta pounded the bed as she tried to hold back her shouts. This was too much for her to handle...

Mordred decided that now was time for the big finish.

While not stopping her current acts, she raised her free hand to her lover's soaking wet pussy, then softly rubbed it.

The Archer moaned. "If you do...that...Oh..."

Arturia's daughter plunged her fingers into Atalanta's walls, and was amazed by the tightness. She didn't marvel at it for long though. Instead, she rapidly pumped her fingers in and out.

This, combined with the tail stroking and ear sucking, was more than enough to send Atalanta over the edge.

"MORDRED!" She cried out. "I-I'M..."

"Let it all out." Mordred stopped the sucking for a bit. "I want to hear your screams."

Then she started licking both ears, slathering them in saliva, while the fingers inside the Archer's slick walls turned into a fist that stretched them to the limit.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. "BITE ME! CLAIM ME AS YOURS! I'M CUM...CUM..."

Mordred growled, and gave her a hard bite to the neck.

"CUMIIIING!" Atalanta yelled as she came hard.

The Saber felt her lover's fluids splashing over her arm, but she still held until the orgasm subsided. Then she slowly pulled out, letting go of Atalanta's tail as well.

The Archer was shaking, but she managed to hold onto the bed and climb onto it. She laid on her side, panting from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Mordred was rather worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Hah..." Atalanta managed to laugh a bit. "One minute...your a ravenous beast...the next minute...you're a gentle girl."

She sat up, and gave the Saber an amused look.

"But...that's what I...love, about you."

Mordred was taken aback. "L-love!?"

"Yes. I love you, Mordred. For quite some time, in fact."

"Wow...well I..." The Saber smiled nervously. "I...love you too."

"Heh...I'm glad. To be honest, I had a feeling you were becoming attracted to me."

"Uh...how?"

Atalanta tapped her nose. "I smelled the pheromones radiating from you. Your arousal was very strong."

Mordred covered her face. "That's just ..ugh..."

"It's alright. Not like nobody else had their pheromones going around. But tell me..." The Archer of Red cocked her head. "What made you feel this way for me?"

"Well...Er...Crap."

Mordred reluctantly explained her situation with the Neko-chan poster. Understandably, Atalanta looked annoyed.

"So you have a kink for my animal features?" She questioned. "Do you just view me as a plaything then?"

"Whoa there!" Mordred said hastily. "Okay, I admit that your animal characteristics are a turn on for me, but that doesn't mean I don't love you!"

"Then tell me, what do you love about me?"

"For one, even if your features were normal, you would still be beautiful! You're a very determined, and brave! And even if you get irritated at people..." The Saber became sheepish. "You're still very considerate."

After a moment, Atalanta sighed smiled softly. "Okay..I believe you."

"I really love you, Atalanta. Will you...please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes...I'd love to. And besides..." The Archer winced, and touched her neck. "You claimed me already."

It was then Mordred saw a rather large purple bruise where she had bitten her lover.

"Oh God!" She cried. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright." Atalanta smirked. "I want everyone to see it. But..."

She began to crawl over Mordred, who looked scared.

"What are..." She gulped.

"Well, you shouldn't be the only one who gets to pleasure their girlfriend."

Then the cat-girl grabbed her, and tossed her onto the bed. Mordred was now on her back, and staring up into the lion-like eyes of her girlfriend.

Atalanta licked her lips, and stared at her lover like she was a juicy piece of meat.

"I'm going to lay my own claim on you." She said seductively. "Not only that, I'll make you scream so loud, everyone will hear you."

Arturia's daughter was certain she wasn't going to live that down, but there was no backing out of this.

Besides, the mere thought of being dominated by Atalanta actually excited her. She wanted this just as much as her.

That didn't mean she had to act submissive.

"Like you could ever make me scream." She retorted, smirking.

"Wait until I use my tail."

Mordred shivered. She loved everything about this woman.

Her pleasured cries echoed throughout Chaldea until midnight.


	2. Rin x Luvia: An Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Luvia find something to bicker about every day. They seem to loathe each other, which makes Shirou and Sakura wonder why they even stick together.
> 
> Upon spying on them, they figure out why...and it's very shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, Mongol! Hope I did it right!

"You ate my strawberry pancake!" Rin shouted angrily.

They were at a local diner, and their orders had come while Rin was in the restroom. She had ordered a strawberry pancake, but she found Luvia happily eating it.

"YOUR strawberry pancake?" Luvia stopped enjoying her breakfast. "I'm pretty sure you said you wanted blueberry."

"That was your order, thief!"

Luvia slammed the table as she stood up. She was also losing her temper. "You said blueberry!"

Rin clenched her fists. "Strawberry!"

"Blueberry!"

And it turned into a verbal catfight that amazed everyone else in the diner. Well, almost everyone else...

Shirou, who was sitting in the corner with Sakura, sighed in disbelief. "Another day, another argument..."

Sakura looked worried. "It makes me sad they fight every day."

"And here's the big question: Why do they even stick together if they just fight all the time?"

"You're right...why do they..."

They watched the rest of the fight in silence, now very curious about Rin and Luvia's relationship.

"Hey...maybe we spy on them?" Shirou suggested.

"Well..." Sakura hesitated. "It feels wrong...but... it's exciting too..." She nodded. "Okay."

..........

The couple followed the two magus around the city, hoping to find the answer.

First, it was the jewelry store, where Rin and Luvia each bought a necklace. Then they started arguing about whose necklace was better.

Next stop was...a lingerie shop. Shirou immediately blushed and walked away, which made Sakura laugh.

So she was left to watch in surprise as Rin and Luvia bought two especially risque sets of lingerie.

What the heck was going on...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the magus started throwing insults at each other. Among them being 'whore' and 'slut'.

The final place was a fancy restaurant, which seemed normal enough. But from the last stop, Sakura and Shirou were sure there was something up.

They were right when Rin and Luvia simply left with a take out box instead of eating at the restaurant.

Where they were going...was the direction to Rin's home.

That was another surprise. The couple continued to follow them.

........

Shirou and Sakura peeked around the wall.

Rin opened the door to her house, and she and Luvia stepped in. But not before taking ahold of each other's hands.

That shocked the couple that was spying on them.

When the magus stepped inside, the door slammed shut. Shirou and Sakura immediately rushed over to the window and peeked through it.

They hadn't imagined it. The girls, who seemed to loathe each other, were holding hands as they walked to the kitchen.

Shirou and Sakura went over to the next window.

Luvia began to lay out the food she and Rin had brought, while the latter went to find silverware.

"First, they hold hands..." Shirou muttered. "Then they have dinner together...What's next?"

That was answered when Rin stepped up to a bent over Luvia, and grasped the the right side of her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

The blonde seemed to yelp, but then she gave a pleased expression. Rin leaned up to her ear, and said what could be assumed to be sweet nothings into it.

Shirou and Sakura sat down, shocked at what they had just seen.

"Are...big sister and Luvia going out?" Sakura wondered, clearly excited.

"I guess so..." Shirou muttered. "Unless this is a secret friends with benefits kind of thing."

"I don't think friends with benefits hold hands and have fancy dinners together."

"Guess we'll have to... continue watching?"

"Yes. That seems reasonable."

.......

Rin and Luvia were quite jovial throughout their dinner, which was a far cry from their usual behavior.

They laughed, talked, and seemingly flirted with each other, as they blushed on occasion.

It was very bizarre to the couple spying on them.

When dinner was done, and they had washed up, they talked a bit more, and gave each other heavy-lidded stares.

It was something Shirou had experienced with Sakura. He knew what was coming now.

The magus mashed their lips together and made out, unaware that they had people watching them.

Said people had to hold back their screams. Shock, in Shirou's case, absolute adoration in Sakura's case.

They saw Rin pull away, and say something, which Luvia happily nodded at. Then the former grabbed her hand, and they started rushing out the kitchen.

Shirou knew where they were going next.

"Her bedroom." He said, and took off, pulling Sakura along with him.

He carefully opened the door, and closed it when Sakura came inside. Then they tiptoed up the steps, and were about to turn the corner, but stopped.

Luvia had her back to them, and was removing her clothes. Dress, bra, panties...they all made a pile on the floor.

Her body was almost as curvy as Sakura's. It brought a blush not only to her face, but her boyfriend's as well.

Then the blonde got the bag that held her lingerie, brought the garment out.

It was pale blue, with little frills lining the under part of the bra and the top of the panties. It seemed too small for her body, yet she put it on anyway.

It barely held her ample bust, and covered very little of her butt.

But she gave a satisfied huff, and walked into Rin's room.

"I'm ready, love." She said sultrily.

Love...yep they were going out.

"You look so delectable." Came the the teasing voice of Rin.

"Mmm...you look like a fine piece of dessert yourself."

"Just come over here and kiss me."

"With absolute pleasure."

Shirou and Sakura crept up to the door, which had been left open, just a tad. They peeked inside.

Rin was on her bed with Luvia, and the two were back to kissing, this time even more passionately.

Their bodies were pressed together, and their tongues were intertwined. Moans were starting to come from them, and they were grinding on each other's legs...

Sakura could barely contain her excitement, while Shirou looked like he wanted to get out of the house.

Yet the act going on kept him rooted in place.

Luvia pulled away with a happy sigh. "I'm getting so WET darling...I need you."

Rin moaned. "Me too...me too..."

"Then let's take these off."

The blonde untied the string holding her bra, and the garment fell from her breasts, which jiggled when they were released. Then her panties were pulled off, revealing a soaked, hairless pussy.

She took her lover's lingerie off. Rin's breasts were just modestly sized, and very perky. Her pussy was also hairless, and very wet as well.

Shirou would need Sakura to take care of something later...

Luvia went back in for a French kiss. As she and Rin made out, they pressed their mounds together. As their nipples rubbed against each other, they let out 'ohs' and 'ahs'.

Then Luvia broke away again, and trailed kisses down her girlfriend's neck. Down her collar bone, to her breasts.

She latched onto the right nipple, and began to suck.

"OH!" Rin yelled. "That's good!"

Her lover rolled her tongue around the nipple, and lightly nibbled it. Then she switched to the other breast and gave it the same actions, while a hand grabbed the previous orb and squeezed it.

Rin was panting, squirming, and moaning. Shirou couldn't believe his eyes. Tohsaka actually was very slutty...

"Luvia Edelfelt!" The dark haired girl shouted. "Stop fooling around and fuck me!"

Case in point.

Luvia smirked. "Sure, darling."

She sat up, and spread her legs. Then she grabbed Rin's, and opened them. The blonde pulled her close, until their crotches touched. They both shivered at the contact.

Rin smiled sultrily. "I love you, Luvia."

Her lover giggled. "And I, you."

Then she slowly rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against Rin's. They moaned softly, and started to pant.

As their pleasure built, Luvia grinded faster. Faster....faster...and faster...

She was full-on humping eventually, and she and her lover were screaming in ecstacy. Rin actually started to thrust her hips in time with Luvia's, further heightening their pleasure.

"LUVIA!" Rin cried. "I'M...I'M...OH!"

"ME..." Luvia moaned. "AH...TOO!"

She slowed down, and thrust her hips hard. Each time, they let out a high pitched 'AH'. Once, twice, three times...

Then they shouted each other's names as they climaxed, their love juices spraying out a bit.

It was the most impossible thing Shirou could think of. Yet it had happened right in front of him...

Luvia withdrew her crotch, then laid down next to Rin, who gave her a tired smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"That was amazing..." She said. "As always."

"Good, dear." Luvia said wearily. "I aim to please."

"And I'll return the favor, next time."

"Heh...I expect you to."

They laid like that for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Then Rin frowned.

"Luvia...do you think...we can keep hiding this?"

Luvia sighed sadly. "No..."

"I'm scared...that something bad will happen once we're found out. Your family..."

The blonde sat up, now looking fierce. "I don't care. If I'm shunned, so be it. I still want to marry you, live in a nice place with you. I want to raise happy children with you too."

"Children..." Rin giggled. "That sounds nice...but we're women."

"Magic is an amazing gift, darling." Luvia smirked, and licked her lips. "In more ways than one."

"Oh my..."

Sakura covered her mouth, while Shirou's dropped.

"So, what do you think?" Luvia wondered.

"I would love to start a family, Luvia." Rin answered. "After we finish our education, of course."

"Just what I was thinking, darling." The blonde yawned. "Now...I'm tired...let's just..." She laid down and closed her eyes. "Sleep..." 

"Yeah..." Rin's eyes closed too. "Love...you..."

Then all that could be heard was their slow breathing, as they slept peacefully.

Once they were certain the girlfriend's were out cold, Shirou and Sakura left the house.

Sakura squealed when they were well away from it. "Yes! Big sister is in love!"

"They've been keeping this hidden for so long..." Shirou said thoughtfully. "Must have been tough for them..."

"But they worked it out. They'll even be married soon enough. Oh...I hope I'm maid of honor..."

"Ha...well, I'm happy for them."

Sakura nodded. "Me too."

They walked on, until they reached his house.

He opened the door, and looked back. "Well, this has been-"

He shut up upon seeing Sakura's rather...teasing look.

"Uh...why are you looking at me like that?"

Then she suddenly pushed him, sending him to the floor.

"Wha-" Shirou shook his head. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

The purple haired girl shut the door. Then she got on her knees, and grabbed the bulge that had been in her boyfriend's pants for quite a while.

"You've been hard for so long...Senpai." She said seductively. "Deprived of pleasure...I can take care of it."

Shirou gulped, but didn't complain.

Later, the neighbors heard Taiga's shouts, as well as Shirou's and Sakura's screams.


	3. Astolfo x d'Eon: Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Astolfo's good friend d'Eon doesn't show up, he goes to her room to see what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story for dragonsoul1! I don't think it's my best one...but I hope you like it!
> 
> I don't know if I wrote d'Eon well...so constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you in advance!

Astolfo was not an ordinary Servant.

When people passed by the Rider, they would say 'wow, she's cute!'

And yes, Astolfo was very cute, and that was further emphasized by a cheerful demeanor and pink hair. But here's the thing...

Astolfo is actually a guy.

Whenever he explained this to people, they would get all shocked and confused. They couldn't see him as anything other than a girl.

But the Rider didn't mind. After all, he was very cute, and everyone acknowledged that.

But he did wish that someone would see the more masculine parts of him...

Still, he went about his days cheerfully, doing whatever he could to help his Master. And he made many friends over time, which brought him joy.

One of these friends was Chevalier d'Eon.

When they first met, Astolfo was instantly enamored by the Saber's sense of fashion. They showed him all sorts of dresses and accessories that brought out the best in both of them.

But what interested the hero of Charlemagne most was d'Eon's gender...or seemingly lack of one.

They had the features of both a man and woman. Subtle curves, yet a face that was both masculine and feminine. They had the fierceness fit for a male, yet a compassion and sense of style fit for a female.

When questioned about this, the Saber simply tilted their head, and asked...

"Well, what do you see me as?"

And Astolfo decided female, for personal reasons. It seemed to irk d'Eon a bit...but she said it was fine.

And since then, the two Servants have been best friends, and along with Marie Antoinette, they often put on cute or pretty costumes to have tea parties.

When Ritsuka walked in on one of these, the three Servants forced him into a pink dress and made him drink tea. He would never live it down.

All in all, the days were fun and exciting, and Astolfo couldn't be happier. 

Then one day, things became odd....

......

The day started as it usually did.

Astolfo got up, stretched, then headed to the showers.

Afterward, he went to eat breakfast, this time omelettes made by Kiyohime. Marie Antoinette was already there, waving at the fellow Rider. He sat down next to her, and they waited for d'Eon.

That's when things got odd...the Saber didn't come.

Marie and Astolfo looked at each other in confusion. Where could their friend be?

They decided that she slept in by accident. She would be at the tea party, certainly.

So once they went to Marie's room, they set it up. Table, tea set, stuffed animals...

Then they put on their matching blue dresses, and waited.

An hour later...d'Eon still hadn't come.

Astolfo looked at the last matching dress, and sighed.

What had happened to d'Eon?

He was going to have to find out.

So Astolfo marched over to his friend's room, and knocked. The solemn answer came a second later.

"Come in..."

Astolfo opened the door, and gasped upon seeing the state of the room.

Clothes of all kinds, from dresses to shorts, were strewn about. And sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but a white dress, was a very sad d'Eon.

"D'Eon..." Astolfo said in concern. "What happened in here?"

"It's..." D'Eon sighed. "Kinda complicated..."

"I could listen, if you want."

"Hmm...yes, please."

The Saber sat up, and Astolfo sat beside her.

"So, what's going on?" The Rider repeated.

D'Eon frowned. "Well...I've been thinking...about how people think of me..." 

She touched her hair, and lifted a few strands.

"Lately, everyone has been referring to me as a woman..."

"What's wrong with that?" Astolfo wondered.

"Normally, I don't mind it...but only when it comes to you, Marie, and Master...But everyone..." She shuddered.

"Well...I guess it would bother me, if I were you."

"You have no idea how hard it is..." D'Eon stood up, and touched her chest. "I want to be considered tough by everyone. To me, being female is being delicate...If everyone sees me as a girl...does that mean I'm not tough?"

"D'Eon..."

Astolfo got up, and wrapped his arms around his friend, who started to sob.

"Does nobody respect me anymore?" The Saber continued as tears flowed down her eyes. "Am I a liability?"

"Hey...don't cry." Astolfo said gently. "You know, people refer to me as a girl all the time. I might be a guy...but I don't care. In fact, I even like it."

"You...do?"

"Yep!" The Rider grinned. "I think of it like this: If I'm referred to as a girl, then that just means I'm very cute!"

"Cute..." D'Eon started to smile. "You certainly are."

"Yeah, I am! And if everyone refers to YOU as a girl, then that just means they think you're cute as well! Heck, even beautiful or hot, if I were to wager!"

"H-hot...beautiful?" The Saber blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Astolfo tilted his head. "You certainly look beautiful to me. In fact..." He blushed as well. "It's...why I refer to you as a girl..."

"You think...I'm beautiful?"

"Yes..."

The Rider's heart quickened. He finally said it, and it was now or never.

He brought a hand up to d'Eon's cheek, and stroked it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Chevalier d'Eon " Astolfo began. "Since I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful person in the world. And not just that, you're also the bravest and toughest, as well as the smartest."

"Astolfo..." D'Eon whispered, taking the hand cupping her cheek.

"You are both man and woman. And it is both sides of you...that I'm in love with." He leaned in a bit, just to get close to her face. "And you know what I want most?"

"W-what?"

"To be thought of as man, by you. Not anyone else."

Then the hero of Charlemagne took the lips of his friend into his own. A gentle kiss that showed his love.

He pulled away slowly, and gauged d'Eon's reaction.

She was shocked....but didn't seem displeased. In fact, she was starting to smile.

"You know, it's not just how people view me..." The Saber admitted.

"Huh?" Astolfo was perplexed.

"I only want to let my close friends call me a woman...but not just them..."

She leaned into his ear, and whispered.

"By the one I love...as well."

His eyes widened. Could it be...

"And the one I love...is...." 

She started to emphasize each word with a kiss on his neck, making his eyes widen.

"A BIG...STRONG...HANDSOME...MAN."

Then Astolfo was suddenly pushed onto the bed, and d'Eon had him pinned. She crashed her lips into his, and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

The Rider overcame his surprise, and fought back with his own tongue. They made out for a few solid minutes before pulling away for breath.

It was then that Astolfo saw the thing poking through his dress. He gulped, and smiled nervously.

"Sorry..." He said.

D'Eon laughed softly. "It's alright."

Then to his surprise, she grabbed the sides of her dress and took it off. Her body was so slender and marvelous... Astolfo couldn't take his eyes off.

The Saber smiled teasingly. "Somebody likes what he sees."

He just nodded, too dumbfounded to speak.

"Well then...do you...want to go further?"

When he nodded again, she immediately went back to French kissing him, while one hand drifted down to lift his dress up...

.......

When the hero of Charlemagne started waking up, he was sore in various parts of his body. His legs had the worst of it.

He was also holding somebody. He opened his eyes and found his vision blurred by a curtain of blonde hair.

He drew back a bit, and looked over the person's shoulder. He smiled when it turned out to be d'Eon, who had her own contempt look.

Astolfo kissed her cheek, and she murmured something about not being in the mood.

Well, looks like she won't be getting up soon...He might as well sleep in with her. 

His new girlfriend...the thought made him giddy.

He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

D'Eon moaned. "Love you too..."

Astolfo chuckled, then drew the covers up. He snuggled up to her, and they slept through the entire morning in peace.


	4. Medusa x Boudica: Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Boudica appears to be getting stressed from her work around Chaldea, her girlfriend Medusa finds a way to relieve the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...
> 
> First, I was away from internet for a while. My dad doesn't have such a thing.
> 
> Two, I was in a slump for some reason. I still can't figure out why...
> 
> Still, I made this, as per the request of dragonsoul1. And hopefully it satisfies.
> 
> Thank you for your time and patience. Now here we go!

Medusa looked up from her book to check the time.

8:00 PM...

Boudica should be coming back right about now.

The Gorgon sighed. She was really worried about her girlfriend's well-being.

Boudica was tough, but for the past week, hard work seemed to be taking its toll on the red-haired and busty Rider. Cooking, cleaning, and fighting...

And every day, she would come into the room, with a smile that seemed more empty than genuine. It made Medusa feel guilty for having few responsibilities.

But aside from keeping their room clean...what could she do?

She had an idea...a very strange but passionate idea.

When Boudica came into the room with very strained smile, the Gorgon's heart hurt. She had to do this.

"I'm home." Boudica said tiredly.

"Honey." Medusa stood up. "I know you're not alright."

She walked over to her to give a gentle kiss. Boudica just grazed her lips in return.

"You know...you really need to stop pushing yourself like this." Medusa continued.

Her girlfriend sighed. "I know....but..." She frowned. "Aren't I a Queen? Aren't I a mother? I need to put in my share of work too, right?"

"But that doesn't mean you have to take on more work than everyone else. You'll drop at this rate. I couldn't bear to see that..."

"My love..."

Medusa cupped the fellow Rider's cheek. "Let's go see about schedule arrangements tomorrow, alright? I definitely need to start doing more around Chaldea."

Boudica smiled...an actual smile that the Gorgon loved.

"Okay. So...ready for bed?"

"Actually..." Medusa couldn't help the sly smile that she gave. "I was thinking something...different."

The Queen of Britannia knew her girlfriend long enough to know that she was planning something.

She narrowed her eyes. "Just what are you thinking?"

"Just...you're so stress out, aren't you? Would you like a massage, to relieve your tension?"

"Hmm...Well...alright. You better not be up to no good."

So Boudica went over to the bed and laid on her front, then she closed her eyes.

"I'm not up to no good." Medusa said truthfully. (It's good...VERY good)

She took her place beside her girlfriend, and looked down at her.

She immediately set her eyes on the big, yet firm looking ass that was only covered by white leather. In fact Boudica's body was barely covered at all. A fact that Medusa really appreciated.

She leaned over to eye those giant breasts that looked so soft...she wanted to just squeeze them right there.

And between her legs, she could feel a heat growing...and something else too.

No, ease into it....don't rush in.

"Is there something wrong?" Boudica asked.

"No." Medusa said calmly. "Just looking for the oil."

She went under the bed and brought out the special bottle of massage oil. She really owed Medea for this.

"Where did you get massage oil?"

"From...Master. Mash really likes his massages."

That actually was true. Medusa had walked in on a particularly naughty session, much to the embarrassment of the couple. This actually was what gave her this idea in the first place.

"Really? Huh...well, that's is to be expected. They're so close, after all."

(You have no idea...)

Medusa poured some of the red oil on her girlfriend's back, relishing the way she softly moaned at the cool sensation.

Just the first second, and the Gorgon was already being turned on.

Still, she managed to keep her composure. She spread the oil all over Boudica's back, shoulders, arms...

All the while, the Queen was breathing heavily. Looks like the oil was doing its job.

Time for phase two.

Medusa found a point the tension on her girlfriend's back, then pressed and rubbed it.

"AH!" Boudica's eyes widened in surprise.

"Does it hurt?" Medusa grinned.

"N-no..." The Queen bit her lip. "Continue..."

All according to plan.

Medusa continued to rub the spot, watching as the woman under her shuddered and whimpered. When she pressed harder, the reaction that followed was drawn out moan.

The Gorgon could smell the arousal radiating from her love, and it nearly drove her crazy. But still, she carried on, despite the tightness around her crotch.

Finally Boudica shakily spoke up. "H-how...is...i-it f-feeling so... good?"

On to the third phase.

Medusa leaned down to her ear, and whispered. "Are you horny? Do you want to be fucked tonight?"

"W-what...oh...th-this...was your plan?"

"That's right. I have to clean Medea's bedroom for a month, but it's worth it to see you squirming...getting wet for me...moaning so lewdly..."

The purple-haired beauty put even more pressure, and Boudica screamed in ecstacy.

"H-how can...a massage...be s-so..." She moaned.

"Well..." Medusa chuckled. "Medea gave me a bottle of oil that amplifies whatever pleasure one feels. And that's not all she gave me."

She thrust her crotch toward the Queen, who gasped as something hard pressed against her ass.

"Is that..." She gulped.

"It is. My very own cock. And it's hard and ready for you, love."

The Gorgon was shuddering now, barely containing the urge to just tear off what little clothes her girlfriend had and slam into her.

"Medusa..." Boudica panted.

"Do you want me?" The other Rider pressed. "Do you want me to ravage your walls in every way possible? To squeeze your breasts and your ass? To bite them and every other part of your body?"

And with a lick to her neck, the red-haired Rider finally broke down.

"YES! DO IT! ALL OF IT! FUCK ME MEDUSA!"

How Medusa loved to hear her beg.

She immediately grabbed the white leather 'clothes' covering Boudica and tore them off in one strong pull.

Then she flipped her over and started leaving marks. A couple of bites to the neck...then the collar bone...down to the hips...

All while Boudica screaming in both pain and pleasure.

"Y-you're being so rough!" She exclaimed.

Medusa just chuckled and grabbed her lover's breasts. She gave them a hard squeeze, and then pinched the nipples. This made their owner scream even more. So the Gorgon continued her actions.

She wasn't surprised when milk started to leak out. The Queen of Britannia was a mother in life, after all.

"I'm...oh...lactating..." She panted. "This is em-embarassing..."

The purple-haired Rider licked her lips. "I like it. Mmm....I wonder if your milk tastes good."

So she went down and roughly bit into a nipple, and started to suck on it. As her girlfriend cried out at the extreme feelings, more fluid leaked out. Medusa happily drank it all up, and switched to the other breast.

Once she was done, she stood up, grabbed Boudica by the hips, then flipped her over.

"Raise your ass for me." The Gorgon commanded.

Although she was embarrassed, Boudica did so. Her girlfriend admired her ass for a bit, then looked down at her dripping pussy.

"So wet..." Medusa teased. "I can go as fast as I want."

The other Rider just whimpered, and squirmed. That just served to entice the woman behind her even more.

Without another word, her hips were grabbed, and she was pulled back. She felt the hard cock against her ass, still hidden beneath the Gorgon's dress.

But then she took that off, and the hard flesh met soft flesh.

Then Medusa lined herself, and thrust into Boudica's pussy. She went all the way in one go.

"OH!" The Queen moaned, lust now all over her face.

Her girlfriend wasted no time in fucking her. The Gorgon slammed in and out at lightning speed, making loud 'smacks' every time she hilted herself.

The red-haired Rider's walls were so slick, yet they were tight too. They squeezed the cock as it went in and out, adding even more shockwaves of pleasure to Medusa's system.

Boudica, meanwhile, could only moan as her needs were filled. All she could register was the pleasure that seemed to get even more intense as the minutes passed.

Then they both felt it. A little sting that could only mean one thing...

"Boudica..." Medusa growled. "I'm about cum."

"ME TOO!" Her lover exclaimed. "PLEASE, CUM INSIDE ME!"

"Of...ha...course..."

Then she slowed down a bit, and thrust as hard as she could. Once, twice, three times....

Then they both cried out each other's names as they climaxed.

They were still for a bit, breathing hard.

Then Medusa gently pushed Boudica down, and collapsed beside her.

"Whoa..." Was all she could say.

"Amazing..." Her Queen sighed.

They gently kissed each other, and smiled.

"Fell better?"

"Yes...much better...thank you."

"Anything, for my Queen."

Then the Gorgon's face turned serious.

"Still, you aren't almighty. Don't do so many things alone, alright?"

The other Rider sighed. "Alright..."

"Hey, we can work this out. Together, like a couple should. If you ever need my help... don't hesitate to ask."

Boudica smiled, and nodded. "Of course...thank you."

She felt a little bit of liquid drip down her legs, and she shuddered. Then a thought occurred to her...

"Hey...I won't get pregnant...will I?"

"Uh..." Medusa tilted her head. "No. We are Heroic Spirits, after all."

"But if Medea made that cock..."

"Now that you mention it...I wouldn't put it past her to try some sort of experiment..."

Medusa groaned, and facepalmed.

"What are we going to do if you end up pregnant?"

Boudica laughed. "Honestly? I would gladly welcome a third child. It's been so long since I've had one to love..."

"Love..." The Gorgon softened up. "Okay, let's raise it together. Although I don't know much about motherhood."

"It's alright, I'll teach you everything. No one's a better mother than me, after all."

"No one's a better woman than you."

"Hmph. You just say that because you love me." 

Boudica looked at Medusa with a tender gaze, which she returned.

"More than anything." She replied.

"Well, I love you, just as much."

And the two shared one more kiss, before peacefully falling asleep. Tomorrow, the wait for a sign of pregnancy would begin.


	5. Kiyohime x Tamamo-No-Mae: My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kiyohime realizes that her Master will never love her the way she wants him to, she becomes extremely depressed.
> 
> It's up to her best friend Tamamo to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just hit by this idea out of nowhere. Funny how random thoughts become stories, huh?
> 
> Also, pure fluff today. Usual fluff and smut next time.
> 
> Well, hope you guys like it. Next pair will be Osakabehime x Musashi. Any advice is appreciated.
> 
> Now let's get on with the show!

Kiyohime was very excited today.

Her Master, Ritsuka, had actually invited her to his room, alone! He said it was very important.

Would he profess his love? Would he ask her to be his official wife? If he did...

The Berserker squealed at the thought.

Now she sat on his bed, eagerly awaiting him. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened.

Ritsuka stepped inside, and closed the door. He faced Kiyohime with a wry smile.

"Glad you came." He said. "We need to talk."

"I'm all ears, my Master." She said wistfully.

When he sat next to her, she blushed. This was it...

"Kiyohime, I've been thinking..." He sighed. "Well, I know you like me..."

"I don't just like you!" She beamed. "I am positively in love with you!"

"Well...this just makes things a bit tougher..." The Master sweat dropped.

"...Huh?" The dragon girl tilted her head, confused.

"Kiyohime...I care about you, a lot. Just like I care about all of the other Servants. But...I don't love you. Not like that."

Her heart shattered, and her face fell. "I don't... understand."

"Kiyohime..." Ritsuka patted her head. "You're like a sister to me. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

She didn't respond.

"Kiyohime?"

"Okay..." She sighed sadly. "I'll just...go."

Then she went to her room, and fell face first into a pillow.

.....

For the next few days, Kiyohime could be seen sulking at lunch or in the showers. She would barely say a word to the other Servants, and whenever Ritsuka tried to approach her, she would take off to her room and lock the door.

This had not only the Master worried, but everyone else as well. Especially Caster Tamamo-No-Mae, who was Kiyohime's best friend.

Tamamo had known the Berserker for years, and was always willing to lend her a hand whenever she asked. They eagerly talked about everything, from what men they liked, to beauty tips and sweet talks.

They even shared their tragedies, and how they felt about them. Indeed, Tamamo figured there was very few people she could be so close to. Those few being their Master, and shut-in Osakabehime.

And just like her, they were worried about Kiyohime. But Ritsuka couldn't get close, and Osaka was afraid to come out even during meal times.

That left the Caster as the only one who could approach their friend.

So that night, she went over to Kiyohime's bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Kiyohime?" Tamamo called. "It's me."

"Go away." The dragon girl snapped.

"Please, dear. I want to know what's wrong."

"...."

"Kiyo...You're my best friend. I want to help you." The kitsune lowered her head. "It pains me to see you like this..."

"...Come in." Kiyohime admitted.

Tamamo smiled a bit, and opened the door.

There was Kiyohime, sitting on the bed. She looked awful, with her puffy red eyes, hair unkempt, and kimono slipping off her shoulders.

"Tamamo." She muttered.

"Kiyo." The Caster walked over to her.

The Berserker scooted over so her friend could sit down.

"You look dreadful, dear." Tamamo said sadly. "Why haven't you taken care of yourself?"

"I..." Kiyohime sniffed. "I've just been so...heartbroken. Master....he..."

"What? What did he do?" The Caster narrowed her eyes. "If he took advantage of you or anything like that..."

"No...he...doesn't love me. He just sees me as his sister, not a bride...."

"Oh..." Tamamo's face softened. "Kiyo..."

"What am I going to do?"

Kiyohime put her head on her friend's shoulder, and started to cry.

"It seems like nobody sees me as a grown woman they would want to make theirs. Master...Anchin...the other Servants..."

She gripped Tamamo's robes tightly.

"Oh Tamamo...have you ever felt this alone? Like no one could ever truly spend eternity with you?"

Tamamo gave a sad smile. "I have...Ever since I died...I lost the ambition that I had in life. To be the loving wife to her loving husband..."

She lightly brushed the Berserker's seafoam green hair.

"Now I'm just someone who does whatever....I sleep with whoever catches my fancy. I can't hold a stable relationship with anybody..."

She sniffled, and tears welled up in her eyes. Kiyohime looked up at her in surprise.

"Tamamo..." She muttered.

"S-sorry." The kitsune wiped her eyes. "I'm supposed to be comforting you, yet I'm crying too..."

"It's alright."

The dragon girl took ahold of her hands, and straightened up. She looked her friend straight in the eye. 

Tamamo couldn't help but be drawn in by Kiyohime's gold eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark. The Caster felt something inside herself...but what?

"You're beautiful and compassionate, Tamamo." The Berserker said encouragingly. "You're smart too...and..." She smiled sheepishly. "You have a great body..."

Tamamo couldn't help but blush. This thing she was feeling...it was so familiar...

"But look at me..." Kiyohime sighed. "I'm a monster...I don't know what a true love is...And I don't even have an amazing body..."

"That's not true!" Tamamo shouted.

"W-what?"

That's it...Tamamo realized what she was feeling...Now or never...

"Kiyohime...You're not a monster. You're a beautiful young lady, who does know what love is. You just haven't figured out the best way to go about it. You can have compassion, and you are a hard worker."

"T-Tamamo..." Kiyohime blushed.

"A-and...I find your body to be quite fine. S-sexy even..."

"Whoa! W-what's bringing this on!?"

"Kiyohime....I love you! I want you to spend eternity with me!"

A suspenseful silence filled the air as the dragon girl stared at the kitsune in pure shock.

After a moment, Kiyohime stammered. "R-really? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Tamamo nodded. "I'm serious. So...will you please be my love?"

"Tamamo..." Kiyohime smiled. "Thank you...for being honest with me. I think...I'll give this a try."

"Kiyo..." Tamamo stroked her cheek. "Thank you."

"So...how will know if this is right?"

"This."

And the Caster softly kissed her new girlfriend, who froze up at the feeling. But after a few seconds, she started to return it.

Kiyohime's mouth was kind of hot. It provided a sort of burning sensation, but a pleasant one. Tamamo couldn't help but deepen the kiss and moan along with her. The kitsune's tail wagged in excitement.

They broke away after a minute, panting slightly. Their cheeks were pink, and they were grinning.

"This...is meant to be, I think." The Caster said.

"I think so too." The dragon girl giggled. "Yes..THIS is true love."

They shared another kiss, then laid down together on the bed.

"You know..." Kiyohime said. "I might have been sad that Master rejected me. But...he was at least honest about it. Anchin wasn't even like that. I'm glad for that."

"And you can be even happier." Tamamo added.

"Yes, I am...Because I have you now, my best friend and true love."

"Oh, Kiyo..."

"Heh...Can I have another kiss?"

The Caster nodded, and started to lean in.

And so they kissed one more time, before snuggling together for the night.


	6. Osakabehime x Musashi: First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamamo-No-Mae and Kiyohime get their friend Osakabehime to try getting out more, by setting her up with another Servant.
> 
> Osaka reluctantly complies, and takes her first step into coming out of her shell.
> 
> The she finds out her date is someone she's admired for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pairing requested by KingofKnights! Hope I did this well!

Osakabehime was well-mannered, smart, pretty, and a pretty big otaku. And she had a good body to boot.

So how does a girl like this not have a significant other?

The answer: She's a total shut-in.

She rarely spoke with anyone other than her best friends and her Master, and spent most days locked up in her room.

Tamamo and Kiyohime put up with this behavior for years, but now they felt that it was time for Osaka to mingle with other Servants. Maybe even find someone to love and support her...

They got the brilliant idea of setting up a date for her. But first, she would have to be coaxed out of her comfort zone.

So here they were, in their friend's room, trying to calm her as she ranted at them.

"You cannot be serious!" The Assassin shrieked. "I don't want you go out! Who knows what could happen!?" She curled up into a ball. "I could be hurt, or kidnapped....My room is the safest and most comfortable place."

"Osaka..." Tamamo soothed her. "It's alright. It's not like you'll be alone. We're going to have someone go with you. It will be your first date."

"You really need to go out, Osaka." Kiyohime said. "It's not healthy to stay alone indoors all day. You should at least take a stroll with someone and get used to the outside world."

"We just want you to be socially well. We worry about you, you know?"

Osaka smiled at them. "Girls...thank you."

Tamamo returned it. "So...will you go on a date?"

"Okay...I guess it can't hurt."

"Alright!" Kiyohime clapped her hands. "Then we'll set it up!"

"Wait. What if...something goes wrong? What if my date doesn't like me..."

"We could always try somebody else."

"And...if nobody else wants you..." Tamamo winked. "We wouldn't be opposed to adding you to our relationship."

"W-what!?" Osaka blushed. "I-I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything!"

Kiyohime giggled. "Well, the option is still there if you want it." She narrowed her eyes. "Just...please...don't hide your troubles from us..."

"Right..."

Tamamo stretched. "Well, let's get going, love. We have a date to set up."

"I'm coming, my love." Kiyohime said jovially, taking her hand. "Bye, Osaka!"

When they left the room, Osaka went over to her dresser and picked up the collectable Musashi plushie she bought. Then she went back to her bed, and cuddled with it.

"Oh, Musashi." She moaned. "Please, let me be as brave as you...Then maybe I can get through this date..."

......

That night, the Assassin nervously stepped out of her room.

She wore a simple blue dress, which fell only halfway down her long, slender legs, and was tight around her sizable bust.

If only she had bindings...her date better not ogle her. She'd really hate that.

Still, she managed to compose herself, and stand up straight. Now where was her date...

According to the text Tamamo sent Osaka, her date should be here now...

"Osakabehime?"

The girl looked to her right, and froze. It couldn't be...

A beautiful young woman, with pinkish hair in a bun, and curious blue eyes. With a wonderfully athletic and curvy body, emphasized by the red dress that hugged it in just the right way...

"Are you my date?" Asked Miyamoto Musashi.

Osaka just nodded, unable to speak. Her cheeks had a faint blush to them.

The person she admired most, was going to be her date tonight.

She didn't know if she should be angry or happy with Tamamo and Kiyohime...

......

Musashi took Osaka to a little town in Japan, which was holding a fireworks festival that night.

The shut-in was not only scared of the crowds, but also very nervous due to her date. The Saber had to pull her around, which drew some attention.

But Musashi didn't seem to mind.

She led her date to somewhere more secluded, which eased Osaka's nerves enough for her to finally talk. Although she worried that she had already ruined things.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured. "If I screwed things up..."

Musashi shook her head. "It's fine, I understand. You're not really used to people."

"Doesn't...that turn you off?"

"Nah. If anything, it's just something we can work on together."

"Huh?" The Assassin was surprised.

The Saber grinned. "You heard me. You can become brave, Osaka. And I'll support you every step of the way!"

Osaka's heart beat faster, and she blushed. "You'd help some pathetic person like me?"

"Why not? You're my girlfriend, right?"

Wait...she already considered that they were official?

"R-really!? You actually consider me to be your girlfriend!?"

Musashi frowned. "Wait...Do you not-"

"I-I do! It's...just so sudden!"

"Heh...well, cutie, do you want to look around a bit more?"

Osaka beamed. "Of course! Just...please not anywhere too crowded."

.......

A nearly empty café was perfect.

Osakabehime was served a strawberry sweet roll, glazed with chocolate. Musashi had gone with a crepe. They decided to try sharing a glass of milk, which made the Assassin a little giddy.

As she bit into her roll, she couldn't help but think...that this was perfect. Her crush actually right in front of her, staring back with a twinkle in her eyes.

Musashi cared about her, and was kind enough to not push her too far. She believed that Osaka could be socially adept, given enough time.

A connection that felt so...right. According to Tamamo and Kiyohime, this was true love.

She still couldn't help but squeak when her new girlfriend placed her hand on top of hers.

"How is everything so far?" Musashi asked with that smile that made Osaka's heart pound.

"G-great!" The Assassin gulped. "Still kinda nervous...."

"Once we're done here, do you want to watch the fireworks?"

"Y-yes. That would lovely."

......

The fireworks were amazing.

Several bursts of varying colors, with some even forming pictures in the sky. One of which was a bat, which Musashi teased her date with.

"Hey look, just for you."

"If only it was." Osaka giggled.

She found that she could just focus on her love, and ignore everyone else. Having the Saber around was so comforting...

They looked into each other's eyes, and the Assassin's face heated up. So close...

What was this feeling in her core? This overwhelming tension in the air? She didn't know what to do.

Then Musashi leaned down to her ear, and whispered. "Want to find somewhere private?"

What did she mean? Was it....the Assassin gulped.

"I-if you want...." She stammered.

The Saber grinned. "Come on."

Then she took her hand, and led her into the woods.

Osaka didn't know how far they went, but at the end, there was a lake. Under the moonlight, it was so beautiful.

But not as beautiful as the warrior in front of her.

"Isn't this amazing?" Musashi said. "The way the moon shines on this place?"

"I know..." Osaka agreed. "Like we're in our own little heaven. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

The Assassin's heart hammered again, and she turned red. This effect was further amplified by her girlfriend cupping her cheek.

"Musashi..." She whimpered.

"Osaka..." The Saber whispered.

Oh god...this heat...this NEED. Osaka wanted it to be filled.

"Please...I want you."

Without hesitation, her lover pulled her into a kiss.

Musashi's lips were so strong, yet gentle too. It was like a dream that came true.

So soft and sweet...it made Osaka hum in satisfaction. But the heat didn't go away. In fact...in only got more intense.

"More..." She pleaded quietly.

Musashi obliged, slipping her tongue inside her love's mouth. The Assassin's own tongue met it, and they started to drift down to the ground as they made out.

The sweet taste of saliva...Osaka couldn't get enough of it. She became more vigorous in her attempts to push into Musashi's mouth.

But the Saber was far stronger. Her lover had to just submit to her. She pinned the smaller girl to the ground.

They pulled away from each other to catch their breaths. It was during this time that Osaka realized what just happened...

"Oh my..." She turned bright red, and covered her face. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright..." Musashi panted. "Wow...that was amazing for your first kiss though."

"D-did you like it?"

"Would I have said it was amazing if I didn't?"

"Right....Uh..." Osaka squirmed. Something still wasn't feeling right...

"Are you okay?" Musashi asked in concern.

"Y-yeah...but...I kind of feel...h-hot."

"...What kind of hot?"

"Uh...well....like...I-I want more of you."

The Assassin's eyes became half lidded, and she started to pant. But not out of exhaustion. She then noticed an unusual bulge in her lover's dress.

"What do you want?" Musashi became the same way, and she grinded the bulge against her. "Tell me."

"I...ohhh....Musashi...I want you to...take me."

And with that, the dresses were torn away, and the full glory of their naked bodies was revealed.

Musashi took in the sight below her.

Osaka had such a good figure, despite the way she lived, with an ample bust and a nice set of hips, as well as slender legs. Her pale skin looked absolutely perfect in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, the Assassin was admiring the woman on top of her.

Such big breasts...and an athletic body too....strong arms and legs that she wouldn't be able to overpower...

Normally, she would be jealous, and a little scared. But she was very excited.

However, her eyes wandered to Musashi's crotch, and she became surprised.

She was looking at a rock hard member, around nine inches long, and pulsing with need. There was even a scrotum hanging below it, in its domed state due to the chilly air.

Osaka could also see a glistening wet pussy under that. It was something from a very adult manga she read...

"Are you..." She gulped. "A futanari?"

Musashi looked away, sadly. "Let me guess... you're horrified? You don't want anything to do with me anymore?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well...I had little luck in life due to this. Man or woman...they were repulsed by this abnormality...."

"Musashi..."

"I can't expect you to continue...sorry."

Then she felt something grab her cock, and she gasped. She looked to see Osaka smiling shyly at her, gripping her member.

"I... don't mind." The Assassin said. "I still want you. Could you please....um...fuck me?"

"Oh god..." The Saber hissed. "Yes..."

"But first...well...you're so big..." Osaka blushed. "Shouldn't we prepare first?"

Musashi wasted no time in forcing her tongue into her squeaking girlfriend's mouth. As she made out with her, she grabbed a breast and squeezed it hard.

"Mmmm!" Osaka moaned in pain and pleasure.

Musashi grabbed the other one, and squeezed it with just as much force, making her lover moan again. Then she pinched the nipples, provoking another shriek.

She moved her head down and bit into a nipple, making Osaka scream.

"Be gentle!" She begged. "That's too rough!"

"S-sorry..." Musashi panted. "I...lost control."

She sucked softly, and took a less frantic pace. She began stroking every inch of the body under her. Finding its weakest points and making her girlfriend moan and pant.

After a few moments, she felt like it was time to move on. She bent down to her lover's womanhood, which was wet with carnal need. She took lick around the outer rim.

"Oh!" Osaka bit her hand. "That's...dirty..."

"Tastes fine to me." Musashi couldn't help but smirk. "So sweet....I think I'll have more."

She continued to run her tongue around her lover's pussy, drinking up her sweet nectar and making her moan.

"Musashi...please..." The Assassin panted. "Oh...more...I want...more..."

Happy to oblige, the Saber slipped her tongue inside Osaka, and rolled it around.

It felt so good...so shocking...Osaka was a mess of little noises, a slave to pleasure. She put her hands on Musashi's head and pushed her deeper inside. And gradually, she began to feel a stinging sensation, like some sort of signal...

"Musashi!" She cried. "I'm about to....about to...."

Hearing this, Musashi moved her tongue with more force, trying get her girlfriend to her climax.

In just a few seconds, Osaka was screaming as she felt the sensation of her first orgasm. It was like a thousand volts of electricity were coursing through her system, overloading her senses. The most intense feeling she ever had.

She discharged more nectar into Musashi's mouth, and she drank it all up. Then she pulled away with a triumphant expression when her girlfriend's hands fell.

"Who knew you could be so lewd." She teased.

"D-don't..." Osaka panted. "Say stuff like that."

"Heh...still, that felt great, right? If you're not that tired, want to continue?"

"I'm not done....just give me a minute..."

Once the Assassin had recovered, she permitted Musashi to finally go inside her.

"Just...be gentle." She looked at her with embarrassment. "It's my first time."

"I understand." Musashi said softly. "If you want me to stop, just say it. Or give me a slap on the ass. Whichever you're capable of."

"Heh heh....alright. Now come here."

Osaka opened her arms, and her girlfriend embraced her. Musashi grinded her cock on her lover's pussy, drawing moans from them both.

Then she pulled back a bit so she could line her tip to the entrance of the needy womanhood. Slowly, she pushed into it, groaning as the slick walls swallowed her up. 

Osaka shuddered, and shut her eyes. It was a rather uncomfortable to have such a big and hard piece of flesh making its way through her.

Halfway in, Musashi felt a sort of resistance, and she stopped. She looked at her girlfriend for confirmation.

She nodded, and braced herself for the pain. "Do it."

The Saber pulled out a little, then thrust back in hard, hilting herself in one go as she tore through Osaka's virginity.

The smaller girl screamed in agony. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. She wanted it to stop.

Musashi winced in sympathy, and tried to calm her down. She gave her little kisses on her cheeks, and her neck. She also softly glided her hands along the smooth skin of Osaka's legs. Anything to ease her pain.

After a moment, the Assassin started to quiet down. She hummed contently as she felt a tickling sensation from her girlfriend's strokes and kisses.

Musashi stopped, and looked at her in concern. "Better?"

"Yes." Osaka smiled. "You can move now."

The Saber took a deep breath, then began to slowly push in and out of her lover's pussy, groaning as its walls squeezed her cock. She was so tight...it was hard to move.

Osaka winced, feeling a bit of discomfort as the member brushed her sore spots. But as the seconds passed, pleasure began to replace her soreness, and she started to pant.

"Does it..." Musashi moaned. "Feel good?"

"Y-yes..." Osaka whimpered. "Keep going...maybe a bit faster."

The Saber picked up the pace, making sure to reach as deep as she could go, and there were light 'smacks' as her now sagging scrotum hit the Assassin's ass.

Musashi hissed as stronger jolts of pleasure passed through her. And below her, Osaka was reduced to ecstatic whimpers and moans, and her breasts bounced with every thrust into her body.

They kept at it for a few more moments, then that stinging feeling began to course through them.

"Musashi!" Osaka gasped. "I'm...so close!"

"Me too, Osaka..." Musashi groaned. "Just a bit more..."

"Oh! Faster! Harder! Ah...C-cum inside me!"

The Saber snapped.

With a roar, she rose to her feet with Osaka in her arms. She pounded into her with even more speed and power, relishing her screams of ecstacy. She growled as she felt her dam breaking.

Osaka meanwhile, was in heaven. Musashi was absolutely ravaging her, filling up every inch of her slick walls. She couldn't move anymore, only just cry out her lover's name as she got closer to climax. 

Then Musashi slowed, feeling the slick walls clamp her cock even harder. After another few thrusts, she and Osaka cried out as they experienced their orgasms.

The younger girl felt a few loads of warm, sticky liquid flood into her body and spread throughout her womb. It was a weird, but pleasant feeling.

The Saber holding her pulled out of her pussy with a slight 'pop'. She gently set her on the grass, and dropped down beside her. They were breathing heavily from their exertions, yet they had looks of satisfaction.

"That was..." Osaka panted. "Amazing..."

"I'm glad I...pleased you so." Musashi said.

They laid right there for a bit, basking in the afterglow. Osaka shivered as she felt semen leak out of her pussy, and trickle down her ass.

Musashi stroked her girlfriend's cheek, making her giggle. Osaka cuddled up to her love, as the cool air started getting to her.

"We should probably be heading back already." The Assassin said.

"Yeah..." Musashi said reluctantly. "I think so too...Wait...our clothes...

Osaka's head slowly turned to the pile of discarded clothes. The dresses, bras, and even panties...were all torn up from Musashi's handling of them.

The Assassin's face turned red from embarrassment. "Oh my god...what are we going to do?"

"We could just go."

Osaka jumped to her feet, and covered herself. "I am not going to streak all the way to my room! I don't want people to stare at me!" She realized something. "Oh god...did someone see what we did!?"

Her girlfriend stood up, and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, I would have noticed if someone peeped on us. And it's not like we have to get through town to get back to Chaldea."

"Isn't someone going to be waiting for us though!?"

"And that's why I arranged for Tamamo to oversee our return."

Osaka was surprised. "Wait...were you prepared for something like this?"

Musashi smiled sheepishly. "Well, I didn't imagine us naked due to sex... rather, it was in case we went for a dip and someone stole our clothes."

"Musashi..." The Assassin giggled. "Maybe you can be ridiculous, but you are very dependable. I...I love you."

"Heh...And you are just the cutest thing. I love you too."

"You know...I haven't really gotten used to being outside yet..." Osaka looked down sadly. "I was only able to get through this because of you."

Her girlfriend kissed her cheek. "It's alright. You'll be able to go out with a straight face eventually. We'll take things one step at a time. This was just the first."

"Musashi...thank you. Heh...Could you carry me? I'm too nervous to walk."

"I would love to, Osaka. Hang on tight."

The Saber scooped her blushing girlfriend into her arms, and bridal carried her all the way home.

Osaka giggled. The warrior of her dreams was carrying her, just how she imagined it. Well, minus the part with them being naked.

She knew it would take a while for her to be very sociable. But with her girlfriend and best friends at her side, she was certain she could do it.


	7. Euryale x Asterios: The Feeling of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asterios never thought he would be loved. But when Euryale came into his life, that all changed.
> 
> Love is an unusual feeling for the Berserker, but his goddess has shown him just what it means to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A favorite straight ship of mine. I loved them back in Okeanos, and even put them on a team together. These two deserve each other, and their ship needs more love.
> 
> A simple bit of fluff for that simple good feeling.
> 
> Hope you like it! Now let's get started!

Asterios, the Minotaur.

The Berserker who lived alone in the Labyrinth. A monster shunned by the outside world.

He was alone, all alone. No one loved him, no one wanted him.

No one was there to cry for him when he died.

Even as a Heroic Spirit, he was doomed to be unloved for eternity...

Or so he thought.

In Okeanos, he met the goddess Euryale. She was one of the few who treated him like he was more than a mindless beast. This idol, who was above everyone else, gave him the love he needed all these years.

Love...

It was a foriegn feeling, but not a bad one. No, it was amazing.

Asterios loved Euryale, and she returned that love. He couldn't be happier, and he could tell it was the same for her.

Everyday was perfect, when he could share his affections with her.

He loved her cuteness, and melodious voice. He loved how she would sit on his shoulder like it was a natural thing. How she could get flustered with a simple 'I love you'.

She was his goddess. And he was her beast. 

"Hmm...." A sleeping Euryale hummed. "Asterios..."

They were on his bed, with her laying on top of him. They always slept like this. Any other position would be painful and suffocating.

But they didn't mind. In fact, they enjoyed it.

Asterios smiled down at the Archer.

She looked just as serene in her sleep as when she was awake. Her eyes closed peacefully, her smile content, and her hair tucked behind her ears.

She was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Then her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up with a yawn.

"Morning..." Asterios mumbled.

"Mmm...Good morning, Asterios." Euryale replied. Then she blushed. "Wait...did you watch me sleep?"

"...Pretty. Couldn't look away." He turned red too, but grinned.

"Th-that's embarrassing!" She stammered.

The Berserker never got tired of situations like this. She could tease, but couldn't take one herself.

"Oh...but were you thinking...naughty thoughts about me?" The Archer smiled sultrily.

Case in point. It was amazing that she could recover so quickly.

Of course, Asterios was just as weak to flirting.

"Uh...um...If I was?" He looked away nervously.

He gulped as she stroked his cheek, and licked her lips.

"Feeling a little hot? Am I just so irresistible that you want to ravage me?"

"Grr..." He growled as his instincts started to kick in.

In truth, yes. But they both knew it was impossible with their size difference.

Still, she could drive him crazy and satisfy him in other ways.

But it was too early for that. Better to wait for night time.

"I'm only jesting." Euryale giggled. "At least, for now."

Asterios let out a deep breath. "...Okay."

"Could I still have a kiss, my love?"

"Yes."

The first time they kissed, it was rather awkward. He was just so much bigger than her.

Now, their kisses felt so perfect.

"Hah..." The goddess sighed happily. "I love you so much, Asterios."

"I...love you too." He replied.

It felt so right, saying that to her.

Her love meant so much to him. And he knew it was the same for her.

And he knew they both hoped to remain together for eternity.

"Ready to get breakfast, my love?" Euryale asked.

"Yes." He said.

Once they were up, she climbed on to his shoulder, and he carried her to the cafeteria.


	8. Omakes 1+2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie Antoinette finds her close friends in bed together.
> 
> .....
> 
> A common accident that happens while Euryale is being carried by Asterios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I posted this by accident...I had to delete it and retype everything...
> 
> Anyway, sorry for taking so long, but I've been trying to catch up on my Fiction Press works. And one of them is close to its finale.
> 
> So until I'm caught up, I'm making these short skits to keep you occupied. Hope you like them!
> 
> Now let's start!

Omake: Astolfo and D'Eon

Outside D'Eon's room, Marie Antoinette is looking at the door.

Marie: *curious* I wonder if Astolfo managed to cheer up D'Eon...

She opens the door, and peaks inside.

Marie: *her eyes widen, and she blushes* Oh my...*she smiles* D'Eon was VERY cheered up.

She closes the door, and a naked D'Eon sits up with a gasp.

D'Eon: *looks around in confusion* Who was...

Astolfo: *groans* What...?

D'Eon: I heard someone.

Astolfo: It's just your imagination...go back to sleep...

D'Eon: *hesitates, but slowly lays back down* Alright...

End

....

Omake: Asterios and Euryale

In the hallways of Chaldea, Asterios is walking to the cafeteria, with Euryale on his shoulders.

Euryale: *hugs her beloved* Thank you for doing this every day.

Asterios: *blushes, and smiles* It's nothing...

Euryale: I'm glad to have you in my life. So strong, kind, and gentle.

Asterios: I always...do my best...for you.

Euryale: *giggles* I know you do.

Asterios: I love you.

Euryale: *sits up suddenly, blushing* D-don't say something like that so sudd-

BANG!

Her forehead slammed into the doorway, and she fell off the Berserker's shoulders.

Euryale: *holds her injury in agony* Not agaaaaain! Why does this always happen!?

Asterios: *looks down at her with worry* My goddess...are you okay?

Euryale: *holds out her arms, and sniffs* Just hold me, my love!

Asterios nods, and embraces her.

End.


	9. Omakes 3+4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa has to clean Medea's room, and Boudica feels guilty.
> 
> ....
> 
> Osakabehime remembers just what she and Musashi left behind that night.

Omake: Medusa and Boudica

Boudica is on the bed, watching her girlfriend as she sweeps Medea's room.

Boudica: *guilty* I'm sorry about this...

Medusa stops cleaning, and looks at her girlfriend curiously.

Medusa: Why are you sorry?

Boudica: It's because of me that you're doing this...

Medusa: Dear, I made my decision. I have no regrets.

She walks over, and hugs the other Rider, carefully placing a hand over her stomach.

Medusa: *smirks* Besides, that night was VERY enjoyable, wasn't it? And we're going to have a family soon enough.

Boudica: *blushes, and smiles* Oh...you're right. It was definitely worth it.

She looks down at her stomach, already getting excited about the baby.

And Medusa's heart flutters with joy upon seeing her girlfriend's happiness.

End.

......

Omake: Musashi and Osakabehime

The morning after their first date, Osakabehime and Musashi wake up together, having snuggled up in the former's bed.

Musashi: *smiles softly* Good morning, love.

Osaka: *blushes, and smiles* G-good morning.

The Saber kisses the Assassin, who accepts the gesture eagerly. It isn't long before things start getting...heated up, and Musashi starts trailing little bites down to Osaka's chest.

Osaka: *stifles a moan* Musashi...so early?

Musashi: *looks up, and grins* Do you not want it? I thought you were pleased last night.

Osaka: *bites her lip* Last night was so good...*she blinks, and her eyes start to widen* Uh...

Musashi: *tilts her head* What's wrong?

Osaka: Musashi...we left our clothes back there...

Musashi: *freezes* .......Crap.

The next thing Osaka knew, her girlfriend was out the door, and hastily putting on her clothes as she dashed through the halls.

Musashi: *frantic* I'll be back!

Osaka: *hides under the covers in embarrassment* I could die right now...


	10. Omakes 5+6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamamo and Kiyohime have a bit of fun in the morning.
> 
> ......
> 
> Ritsuka is unable to sleep due to noises coming from Atalanta's bedroom.

Omake: Tamamo and Kiyohime

Tamamo moans as her eyes fluttered open. She smiles when she sees her adorable girlfriend sleeping in front of her.

Tamamo: My adorable Kiyohime~.

She tenderly strokes the Berserker's cheek, making her giggle in her sleep. In just a moment, she's opening her eyes too.

Kiyohime: *yawns* Good morning, my love.

Tamamo: *blushes and shivers* It's nice to hear you say that.

Kiyohime: *giggles* Really? Then...how about I just keep saying it? My love...my love...my love...

Tamamo: *bites her lip* You're driving me crazy, Kiyo.

Kiyohime: What are you going to do about? My lo-

The Caster shut the dragon girl up with a sudden kiss, and the two proceeded to lovingly wrestle on the bed for a while. Up until Tamamo came out on top.

Tamamo: *grins* You're mine.

Kiyohime: *mocks horror* Oh no! What will you do now?

Tamamo: *licks her lips* I think...

She moves down to her girlfriend's neck, and proceeds to kiss around it.

Tamamo: *her tail wags* Marking you as my own will be satisfactory, don't you think?

Kiyohime: *sighs wistfully* My love, that would make me ecstatic. Just let me return the favor, okay?

Tamamo: *chuckles* Of course, my dragoness.

Then she proceeded to bite down on the Berserker's neck, making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

End.

.........

Omake: Mordred and Atalanta

Ritsuka couldn't sleep.

She had been lying awake for the past two hours, due to rather...ecstatic noises coming from three rooms over.

Mordred: AHHH! TWIST IT MORE!

Ritsuka: *in disbelief* How long can Servants have sex?

As it was, her crotch was soaked from masturbating to the noises, and she was already tuckered out after three orgasms.

Yet, those two had been going at it for TWO WHOLE HOURS.

Atalanta: YES! GO DEEPER! DON'T STOP!

Ritsuka: *covers her face with a pillow* I regret setting those two up...

Everyone wouldn't be surprised when the Master walked into the cafeteria with sunken, shell shocked eyes.

Because they were in the same state too.

Ritsuka would definitely have to lay down ground rules for sex. This couldn't be the death of her.

End.


	11. Chaldea Summer Special: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter to celebrate Summer vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Summer vacation is on! I have graduated and took my SAT, and am now on the road to college.
> 
> To celebrate this, I'm making these Summer chapters. This is the (almost) innocent first part. The complete lewdness comes comes next.
> 
> Also, sorry for taking so long to publish something. I had to catch up on some works at FictionPress. I actually finished Special Agents, which you can check out, if you like.
> 
> And...I got addicted to Xenoblade Chronicles 2. I'm surprised I let myself be so drawn in to that game.
> 
> What's in store for the future? I don't know. But let's just enjoy whatever fun comes our way, as we move forward in our lives!
> 
> So without further ado, let's start the show!

June 1st. The first day of Summer.

It was on this day that Ritsuka decided to let his Servants take a well earned vacation to the beach.

With approval from a suspiciously eager Doctor Roman, Ritsuka notified everyone about the upcoming trip.

Now, he and his girlfriend, Mash, were packing up everything that everyone needed.

"Swimsuits...food...water..." Mash recited.

"D'Eon and Astolfo have one piece swimsuits, right?" Ritsuka checked.

"Of course. And Musashi has swim trunks."

"Okay, that's it. We're ready."

"Let's go tell everyone."

Right before they walked out, Mash pulled Ritsuka into a kiss. It was brief, but passionate, and it made the Master's thoughts go blank.

Then the Demi-Servant pulled away, leaving him dazed and his face tomato red.

"I love you, Senpai." Mash said with a shy smile. "I look forward to spending the month with you...alone...in our own cabin..."

She left the room, and it took Ritsuka a couple of minutes to start moving again. He took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a very...interesting Summer vacation..."

.....

The minute they arrived at the beach, nearly everyone was scrambling to claim a cabin.

"We got this one!" Tamamo-No-Mae and Kiyohime pointed at a cabin with the most shade.

"Dammit!" Ishtar stomped on the sand. "That was the best one!"

"You're from Egypt, aren't you?" Cu Chulainn Lancer said with a smirk. "Some beach sun shouldn't hurt."

"I still get heat stroke, dumbass!"

"Can Servants even get heat stroke?" Ritsuka wondered.

"I don't really know..." Mash was also puzzled.

Eventually, everyone had partnered up and gotten a cabin. And after getting settled in, it was time to have fun.

"Care to rub some sunscreen on my back, Mary?" Anne Bonnie asked her lover with a seductive smile.

"Mmm..." Mary couldn't help but be drawn in. "Of course, my Anne..."

It wasn't long before the two were making out and taking off their swimsuits, much to the chagrin of El Melloi II.

However, Mebd was really enjoying the scene.

"Ohhh!" She blushed and smiled lewdly. "Mind if I-"

"Get a damn room!" El Melloi II scolded.

Behind them, Medusa and Boudica were laughing at the situation.

"Honestly, we'd probably have no preservation either." The Gorgon mused.

"Well, you wouldn't." Boudica corrected. "But..." She blushed. "I would have given in, anyway."

She put a hand on her slightly swollen belly, and sighed.

"But I need to be careful, for the baby."

"Of course." Medusa agreed. "We can't do anything that can hurt our child."

"Yes...But...uh...ohh...Medusa....for the past few weeks..."

"I know. I could smell it."

The Queen of Britannia looked at her fellow Rider sheepishly. "Oh gods...I can't stand it anymore."

"Then let's head to bed now, if you want." Medusa said with a smirk. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Yes! Please!"

And with that, the Gorgon scooped up her lover and carried her to their cabin.

El Melloi II, who had seen the exchange, sighed in irritation.

"People these days...he muttered.

Standing a ways off were Ritsuka and Mash, who had looks of disbelief.

"Why am I not surprised..." The Master said.

"Couples really can't keep their hands off each other, huh?" The Shielder said.

They looked at each other for a moment, and blushed.

"So...uh..." Ritsuka stuttered, now aware of just how sexy his girlfriend looked in her swimsuit. "W-want to head out to the water?"

"Y-yes." Mash replied, now noticing how rugged her boyfriend was.

Watching them from a distance was an annoyed Ishtar and a happy Jeanne D'Arc.

"Honestly." The Archer scoffed. "They act so damn pure and innocent. I know they're not."

"What do you mean?" The Ruler asked curiously.

"Jeanne, I'm the goddess of sex and desire. I can just feel the lust that's radiating from them. Hell, I can even sense some horny couples getting it on in their cabins."

"M-maybe that was a little too much."

"Hmph." Ishtar crossed her arms. "Well, it's true. Take a look, there are quite a few people missing."

Jeanne made a head count of everyone on the beach, and was surprised.

"Well...what do you know?"

"Everything involving sex."

BOOM!

The girls turned their heads to a sudden commotion at a ways off.

Emiya and Gilgamesh had engaged in battle, and everyone came to watch them.

"I am the king of this beach!" Gilgamesh declared.

"You are mistaken." Emiya said with a chuckle. "This beach belongs to everyone."

"I am the only one who deserves to have this place, mongrel!"

"Well then, let's settle this right now."

"I'd be glad to!"

They both raised a hand, and suddenly, the sky began to get dark. Everyone was starting to get wary of two powerful Noble Phantasms being unleashed.

Not wanting the entire beach to get destroyed, Ritsuka started walking towards the combatants.

"Hey!" He called out angrily. "There's no need to-"

However, Mash stopped him, much to his confusion.

"It's alright." She assured. "There's something... different about their Noble Phantasms. Like...they're less malevolent."

"UNLIMITED..." Emiya began, as the beach turned into a field of...

Wait...what the fuck?

"Are those...surf boards?" Fionn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, those are definitely surf boards." Diarmuid confirmed with a nod.

"What's going on..." Cu Chulainn Lancer was confused.

"GATE OF..." Gilgamesh started, gold portals appearing behind him. Peeking out of them were...

Wait, those looked like...

"Umbrella tips?" Mash was perplexed.

"Wait, are they..." Ritsuka's eyes widened. "PLAYING!?"

"BLADE WORKS!" Emiya called out.

"BABYLON!" Gilgamesh shouted.

And just like that, surf boards and umbrellas collided in midair, creating countless bursts of fireworks that snapped everyone out of their confusion.

"This is amazing!" Astolfo exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"It is beautiful." D'Eon agreed.

"Wait, D'Eon, let's kiss!"

"I-in public? That's-"

But before the Saber could finish, she was caught in a passionate kiss with her boyfriend. In seconds, her hesitance melted away, and she wrapped her arms around him. The fireworks just made the moment even more romantic.

Nearby, their close friend Marie Antoinette was giggling, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Love birds, tee hee."

Having seen this, Kiyohime was inspired to do the same thing.

"Tamamo! Kiss me!" She said.

"With absolute pleasure!" Tamamo complied, grinning excitedly.

The two kissed eagerly, and soon started to moan. Tamamo's tail wagged, as she was pleased by Kiyohime's rather hot lips.

Meanwhile, Mash was blushing due to the romantic atmosphere.

"Everyone seems to be having fun." She said shyly.

"Y-yeah." Ritsuka rubbed the back of his neck. "Seems so."

He was being affected too. Mash couldn't help but smile at him, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Senpai."

Ritsuka returned the smile, and placed a hand on her head.

"I love you too, Mash." He replied.

......

By afternoon, everyone was in the water. They were either swimming, surfing, or just splashing water on each other.

Well, except for Osakabehime and Miyamoto Musashi, who were reading a yuri manga together.

"So close..." Osaka bit her lip. "Confess already."

"You've been skirting around it for twelve chapters." Musashi glared at the lead character. "Just say it."

Eventually, it got to the point where it looked like the lead was going to say the magic words.

_Atsuko...I..._

"Yes!" Osaka and Musashi shouted in unison.

But right before they turned the page, Robin Hood called out to them.

"WATCH OUT!" He warned.

The girls looked up in surprise, and saw a huge wave of water coming right for them.

Riding on the wave, was a frantic Robin.

"Get away!" He shouted.

Osaka and Musashi screamed and scrambled to avoid the wave, but they were caught by it anyway.

Now they were face down on the sand, and soaking wet.

Robin went over to them, and apologized.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

The girls groaned, and sat up.

"Yeah." Musashi sighed. "Just be careful next time."

"Wait, where's our manga?" Osaka wondered.

She looked around, until her eyes saw it somewhat buried in the sand. She hurriedly crawled over to it, and picked it up.

"Thank goodness!" She hugged it.

But when she tried to find her page, she realized that the manga was soaked to the point where the pages were too blurry to read.

"Nooooo!" The Assassin cried. "Right before it got to the good part!"

"Uh..." Robin looked guilty. "Sorry...."

In an instant, Osaka was in front of him. She had an utterly furious expression on her face.

"You're going to pay whatever this cost, you hear!?"

"A-alright! How much?"

"Thirty dollars!"

The Archer was astounded. "For a damn manga?"

When she growled at him, he yelped and nodded hastily.

"Okay! I'll pay for it! Just please back off!"

She smiled in satisfaction, then went over to Musashi. The couple then decided to retreat to their cabin.

Once they were gone, Robin sighed in relief.

"I can't believe this." He grumbled. "How did the wave even go that far?"

Watching the scene from behind a boulder was Cu Chulainn Caster, who was chuckling at the prank he just pulled.

"That's one for the books." He said happily.

Meanwhile, at the seashore, Raikou was teaching Jack the Ripper how to swim.

"Now, dear. You push yourself like this." The motherly Berserker instructed.

She showed the curious Assassin a breaststroke. It not only propelled Raikou through the water, it made her large chest sway as well.

"See?" She smiled at Jack. "You try it."

Jack stepped into the water, and immediately had trouble keeping her head above it. 

"M-Mommy!" She shrieked. "I'm drowning!"

Just before she sunk into the ocean, she was grabbed by Raikou and pulled back up. The soaking wet Assassin clung to her chest and cried.

"I was so scared!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry, Mommy!"

The Berserker patted her on the back comfortingly.

"It's okay." She assured. "Mommy is just glad that you're safe."

Watching them from a distance, with wistful looks on their faces, were Ritsuka and Mash.

"Raikou rivals Boudica when it comes to the motherly role." The Shielder remarked.

"Yeah." Ritsuka agreed, then chuckled. "Don't tell Boudica that. She might challenge Raikou."

Mash laughed. "I won't." She looked down shyly. "I wonder if I will be a good mother..."

Ritsuka blushed, and looked away. "I-I'm sure you will."

After an awkward silence, Mash noticed the sun going down.

"It's getting late." She noted. "So...ready to go to our cabin?"

Ritsuka couldn't help noticing that despite the Shielder's shy look, her eyes held a sort of excitement to them.

"Y-yeah." He said nervously. "Sure."

He took her hand, and they slowly walked back to their cabin, anticipating the night to come.


	12. Chaldea Summer Special: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Summer chapter, featuring Anne Bonny and Mary Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FGO's official Yuri couple is finally getting a chapter. Hope you like it!

Everybody knew Anne Bonny and Mary Read.

They were a special case of Summoning, being a tag team rather than a single individual. And it was clear from the first day just why that happened.

The girls were a couple that were inseparable, even in death. Not even the gods themselves could break the two apart.

It was a love that was stronger than any other. Although...it wasn't exactly pure.

Whenever they had an opportunity, they would passionately make out with each other, even if they were in public.

And a few unlucky people had caught them having sex in odd places...

It was no wonder how the girls got in the Rider class.

And now, with this Summer vacation, Anne and Mary were going to make up for a month of sexual frustration, due to very busy schedules.

They hadn't even been at the beach for an hour, yet a fierce make out session began. After a quick scolding from El-Melloi II, the girls made a beeline for their cabin.

The second the door slammed shut, they resumed their kissing with no loss of vigor.

"I....missed....you!" Mary said in between kisses.

"You...too!" Anne replied.

They pulled away long enough to stare into each other's eyes, which conveyed their affections.

"I love you!" Mary declared happily.

"And I love you!" Anne returned.

The Riders' joyful smiles turned sultry, and they went back to kissing, this time with a lot of tongue. Their cheeks gradually turned red as the fire in their bodies heated up.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Anne scooped up her lover and carried her to the bed. Mary was thrown into the covers, and was quickly joined by Anne.

The bigger girl then pinned the smaller one's hands above her head, and proceeded to make out with her once again.

They moaned as their tongues wrestled for dominance. They swapped saliva, relishing in their distinct tastes.

After a moment, Mary pulled away just long enough to say a single word.

"Strip!"

Anne sat up with a lewd smile, and quickly untied her top and pulled down her bottoms. Then she proceeded to pull down Mary's own swimsuit.

The bigger Rider took in the sight of her lover. She was panting, her small body was starting to get covered in sweat, and she had the most lustful look in her eyes.

Anne made a trail of kisses, starting from Mary's neck, down to her almost flat chest. The small girl shivered in delight, and rubbed her thighs together to quell the aching heat between her legs.

Noticing this, Anne giggled.

"Someone's very eager." She teased.

"I can't help it." Mary said. "It's been so long. I can't take it anymore."

"I know, love. But don't worry, I'm going to make you feel better in just a second."

Anne tilted her head toward Mary's right nipple, and slowly licked it. Back...and forth...then in a circle.

The small Rider yelped and moaned as a shock of pleasure coursed through her body.

"More." She pleaded.

Happy to oblige, her lover repeated the motions. Anne brought her left hand to Mary's other breast, and began to squeeze it.

Mary's moans became a little louder, and more ecstatic. Then she screamed when Anne began to nibble and suck on her nipples.

"So cute." The big Rider teased. "I love how cute your body is. How sensitive your budding breasts are, to the point where a pinch will make you scream in ecstasy."

To emphasize her point, she did pinch a nipple, making Mary shout out as it stung with pain and pleasure.

Giggling, Anne lowered her gaze to Mary's tiny slit. It was soaked with vaginal fluid, which was still slowly leaking out.

"It's so easy to make you wet." Anne mused, dipping her right hand to Mary's pussy. "And the taste..."

She pressed two fingers against the opening, and stroked upwards, making her lover let out a shaky moan.

Then the big Rider brought her nectar-soaked fingers to her mouth, and sensually licked them.

"Ahh..." She moaned. "So sweet...It makes me want more."

Anne lowered herself so she was facing Mary's pussy. Then she started kissing the area around it, and the smaller Rider clenched her fists.

"Please..." She panted. "Don't tease me..."

Anne chuckled. "So impatient. But I agree. I shouldn't delay this any longer."

And with that, she began to lick her girlfriend's pussy. She savored her sweet taste and loud moans, and the bigger Rider couldn't help but notice that she was very wet herself.

So she brought a hand up, and began to finger herself. She moaned into Mary's pussy, and the slight vibrations brought another surge of pleasure to her.

"So good!" She cried. "Don't stop!"

Feeling even more eager, Anne thrust her tongue into her lover's vaginal walls. At the same time, she shoved a couple of her fingers into her own pussy.

She picked up the pace, until she was utterly ravaging Mary and herself. Anne put another finger inside, and another, until her entire fist was stuffed in.

Mary's cries became even more frequent, and her hands wandered to her girlfriend's head and shoved it even deeper into her depths.

"YES!" She shouted. "IT'S SO GOOD ANNE! I THINK I'M GONNA...G-GONNA..."

Then suddenly, Anne stopped, much to Mary's confusion. Her grip slackened, and the bigger Rider sat up.

"Not just yet." She said with a grin.

Her lips and chin were covered in fluid, and it only served to turn Mary on even more.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Anne giggled.

"Oh, do you want to taste yourself?"

Her lover immediately sat up to meet her lips. They made out, swapping Mary's vanilla-like taste and moaning in satisfaction.

Then the smaller girl broke the kiss, and licked up the rest of her own nectar from her lover's face.

Anne laughed. "That tickles!"

Then she removed her fist from her pussy, moaning as she did so. Her hand was completely covered in juices, which were dripping onto the bedsheets.

"Look, Mary." She showed her hand. "You make me do this. I can't help touching myself to even the mere thought of you."

The small Rider shuddered. "It's the same for me when it comes to you..."

"We're so naughty for each other...heh heh..."

Anne licked off some fluid from her hand, much to Mary's excitement. The smaller girl took her lover's hand and began to lick it clean, relishing the strawberry tasting nectar.

When she was done, she crashed her mouth into Anne's and swapped that taste with her. Then the bigger girl pulled away with a pleased sigh.

"That was great." She said happily.

"Yeah." Mary agreed. "But you know we're not done yet."

"Of course. You need to return the favor, after all."

Anne laid down on her back, and Mary eagerly straddled her. The small Rider let her eyes study her girlfriend's beautiful body, which was more developed than her own.

She grabbed those DD cup breasts, and gave them a hard squeeze.

"Oh!" Anne yelped in pain and ecstasy. "So rough!"

Mary went down and gave a nice, slow lick to one nipple, then sucked on it, adding strong bites for good measure.

Her girlfriend was screaming now. It was just so good to be handled roughly, even if those bites were going to leave a bruise afterwards.

While she continued her ministrations, Mary moved her hips downward, until her pussy was close to her lover's.

The small Rider removed her mouth with a 'pop', with a thin string of saliva still connecting her to the breast. Then she sat up, and gave Anne a sweet smile.

"Let's feel good together, okay?" Mary suggested.

"I'd love to." Anne agreed. "Come here."

She held out her hands, and Mary grabbed them. They stared at each other for a moment, just enjoying the moment.

"I love you." Anne said wistfully.

"And I love you." Mary returned.

The smaller girl began to grind her womanhood against her girlfriend's, and moaned softly along with her.

There was nothing like making love to your soul mate. It was such a joyous feeling, one that couldn't be made with some random person.

Anne looked up at her lover, whose eyes were shut tight as she put all her effort into moving her hips, steadily picking up speed and making the pleasure all the more electrifying.

This exact position...it reminded Anne of her first night with Mary, which happened to be when they first met.

She had looked so cute, even in men's clothes, Anne had been smitten. Even when she found out that Mary wasn't a guy, she still loved her.

They made love, and had been together ever since. Nobody had ever come between them, and nobody ever will.

The big Rider sighed at the pleasant memory, before yelping as another shock of pleasure tore her from it. Above her, Mary was whimpering and panting.

"So good..." The small Rider said through gritted teeth. "Getting close..."

"Keep going!" Anne encouraged. "I want to cum together!"

"M-me too!"

Mary slowed her movements as she neared her climax, but made her grinds rougher. Wanting to help her, Anne moved her hips too.

Within seconds, they were screaming each other's names, finally getting a shared release after so long.

Then Mary collapsed, and her head landed in between Anne's bust. The bigger Rider placed one hand on her lover's head, and another right above her butt.

"That was..." Anne panted. "Great..."

"Yeah..." Mary gave a weak smile. "Phew..."

The girls stayed like that, and enjoyed the afterglow together.

Once she had recovered from her exertions, Mary spoke up.

"Did that position bring any memories?"

Anne giggled. "You too?"

"Our first time, right?"

"Yep! And this was just as amazing as back then."

Mary smiled, and snuggled into Anne's cleavage.

"I'm glad I met you." She said happily

"And I'm glad I met you." Anne replied.

"There's nobody else that could take my heart. You are my one and only."

"And nobody will take your place in my heart, my love."

The couple looked into each other's eyes lovingly, then kissed with the utmost sweetness. Their tongues made a slow dance, and they moaned softly.

Anne pulled away and grinned at her lover. "I can't wait for this fight for humanity to be over. I want to sail the high seas with you again. And not just that."

Mary was curious. "Oh?"

"I want us to have our own crew. I want us to find an island of our own to settle on. We can watch it grow as time passes on."

"Anne..." Mary teared up. "That's so..."

"And most of all, Mary." The big Rider cupped her lover's cheek. "I want to raise a happy family with you. Not adopted, but our own flesh and blood."

The small Rider laughed softly, and wiped her eyes. "As wonderful as that sounds, I don't think it'll be possible."

"We can always pray to Ishtar. I don't think she'll mind blessing us."

"Heh...silly...But...it's still a nice thought."

Mary kissed her girlfriend one more time, before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Well, better get cleaned up. Don't want to look messy when we get back out."

"Mind if I join you?" Anne asked sultrily.

"Oh God, yes!" Mary exclaimed immediately.

Anne sped on over to her girlfriend and scooped her up. The bigger girl laughed along with her girlfriend as she carried her to the bath.

Needless to say, they wouldn't be out of the cabin for a long time.


	13. Chaldea Summer Special: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third Summer chapter, featuring Jeanne, Ishtar, and Scathach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo everyone! Sorry this took so long...but this is a particularly lengthy piece.
> 
> Hopefully it's good enough to make up for the time I kept you waiting. So let's get on with the show!

Sex...

It was such a foreign thing to Jeanne d'Arc.

Well, it's not like she didn't know what it was. But being a saint meant she couldn't experience it herself.

That didn't mean she didn't fantasize about it from time to time. She often imagined a kind, handsome person, like Prince Charming, sweeping her off her feet after their wedding. He would take her to their new home, and proceeded to lovingly caress her body...

Jeanne sighed wistfully. If what she heard from other people was true, sex was the most wonderful thing the human body could experience.

"Earth to Jeanne." The voice of her fellow Servant, Ishtar snapped the saint out of her thoughts.

"Uh..." Jeanne became attentive. "W-what?"

"You were totally spacing out." Ishtar smiled knowingly. "Ohhhhhhh, you were having naughty thoughts, weren't you?"

"T-that's..." The Ruler blushed in embarrassment. "I mean..."

"I get it, I get it. After all, who can't help but fantasize about what they haven't done?"

Ishtar looked towards the beach, where some male Servants were playing volleyball. She honed her sights in on her fellow Archer, Emiya, and blushed.

"Especially with so many hunks here." She grinned.

(H-hey!) The voice of Rin Tohsaka echoed in her head. (Don't get any ideas!)

(I know. He's all yours.) The goddess teased.

(Th-that's not what I-)

"Anyway, so you want to know about sex. Well, sorry, I can't really help you."

"What?" Jeanne was surprised. "But-"

"I know who I am." Ishtar sighed. "But I swore to my host that I wouldn't use her body for sex." She checked her body out and chuckled. "So sad, she's got such a nice one. It's slim, and has some firm breasts and butt, and toned legs."

(D-don't talk about my body like that!) Rin protested.

"But back to the point. I can't show you what sex is like, no matter how much I want to."

"I guess I'll just forget about it then." Jeanne said with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea." Ishtar said, smirking. "I know someone who will be happy to teach you."

"Really?" The saint was curious. "Who?"

.....

"So why did you call me to your cabin?" Scathach asked, perplexed.

Jeanne sweat dropped. She hadn't expected Ishtar to pick the Queen of the Land of Shadows to teach her a lesson in love making.

"Well, Jeanne here has never experienced the thrills of sex before." Ishtar explained. "I can't use this body, but I figured a ravishing woman like yourself could show her the ropes."

"Oh, the Holy Virgin wants to have sex?" Scathach smiled in amusement. "How adorable."

"D-don't make fun of me!" The Ruler shouted, blushing slightly.

"Sorry. Still, I'm willing to give you a lesson, as long as you want it."

"I-I do!"

"Well then." The Lancer struck a sexy pose. "I've bedded my students, male and female, and they were all extremely satisfied. I hope I can give you a great experience as well."

......

Jeanne stared at the bathroom floor, feeling very nervous.

She had gotten out of her swimsuit, leaving her well developed body exposed to the cool air of the cabin. Still, she wasn't sure she was actually ready for lovemaking.

Would it be as great as she heard? Or would it be an uncomfortable experience?

She shook her head. She had to trust the more experienced Scathach.

A knock on the door made the Ruler jump.

"Ready?" Ishtar called.

"Y-yes." Jeanne replied, biting her lip. "I'm coming out."

She opened the door, and revealed herself to the other women in the bedroom.

"Ohhhhhhh." Ishtar grinned. "What a fine woman. I'm jealous, Scathach."

"Indeed." The Lancer agreed with a small smile. "She'd make a great child carrier, with curves like those."

Jeanne blushed. "Uh..."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I never really asked if you were attracted to women."

"Well...I'm...not sure."

"Then how about this?"

The purple haired woman slowly stripped off her swimsuit, making sure to keep eye contact with her student.

She started with her top, caressing her C cup breasts before she untied it. Then she squeezed her tits as she pulled off the article of clothing, sighing pleasantly as she did so.

Jeanne watched her mentor, fascinated by her stripping. How could one make taking off clothes so...erotic?

Then she started studying Scathach's body. Toned from decades of fighting, yet still having a womanly charm. Her curves looked just right, good for childbearing while not being a hindrance in battle.

The Ruler could feel...something. Like there was something starting to ignite in her body. Her cheeks became warm in a pleasant way.

Scathach discarded her top, and turned so her back was to Jeanne. The Queen's hands traced the curves of her body as they went for her bottoms.

She looked back at the saint, and gave a sultry look. Then she squeezed her ass, moaning deeply in apparent pleasure.

Jeanne gasped, feeling an even bigger spark. She also noticed a sort of tingling sensation between her legs, and she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together.

Seeing this, Scathach knew she had succeeded. She bent over as she took off her bottoms, giving her student a great look at her toned butt and smooth womanhood.

"Now, time for the lesson to begin." Scathach straightened up and turned back to Jeanne. "But to be honest, the lesson is still going on."

"Wait...what?" Jeanne was confused

"You need to turn on your partner. Get them aroused. That's the important first step in sex. I just turned you on, didn't I?"

Jeanne blushed harder, now realizing it. "Uh...y-yeah."

"So now you need to turn me on." Scathach concluded.

She sat down on the bed, leaned back, and spread her legs.

"Go ahead. Let's see what you can do."

The Ruler was frozen in place. She didn't know how to do this. She was already naked, so a strip tease was out of the question...

She looked at Lancer for some sort of guidance. Did she really expect an inexperienced virgin to turn her on?

Scathach tilted her head, seemingly curious. But Jeanne noticed her head was actually gesturing toward their witness in the corner.

The saint looked at Ishtar, who was pleasantly surprised.

"Wait, why are you looking at me?" She wondered.

"C-could you come over here?" Jeanne pleaded.

Ishtar did so, and Jeanne stepped up to her nervously. The goddess smirked.

"So, what do you want?"

Without warning, the Ruler pressed her lips to the other girl's. Her first kiss, and it was to put on a show for someone else.

Already knowing what Jeanne had in mind, Ishtar immediately deepened the kiss, and both girls moaned.

Jeanne was actually kind of surprised that this was felt rather good. She glanced at Scathach, just to see her reaction.

The Queen had an approving look, and her body actually looked a little flushed. This was actually working.

Then a something slipped into her mouth and poked her tongue, making her gasp and pull away.

She looked, and saw Ishtar giving her a half-lidded stare. Her tongue was hanging out, and saliva was dripping off it.

"Aww." The Archer pouted. "Just when I thought you were getting bold. Did you not like it?"

That's when Jeanne realized that it wasn't really unpleasant. In fact, there was some sort of tingling sensation that felt...good.

"I liked it." She said quietly.

Without another word, she kissed Ishtar again. Their tongues began to roll against each other, and they moaned.

(No way!) Rin sounded distressed. (No way! I told you not to use my body for sex!)

(Oh shut up.) Ishtar snapped, not even stopping her actions. (I'm just kissing her, and nothing else.)

(It's still embarrassing!)

(Nonsense. You should be proud that your body is having a passionate kiss with a legendary saint.)

(You bi-)

Ishtar pulled away, making sure that Jeanne saw her swallow their mixed saliva. The saint looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"You taste good." The other woman teased, licking her lips.

"Oh Lord..." Jeanne whispered.

Ishtar suddenly turned her around and pushed her to Scathach's direction. She yelped as she fell right into the open arms of her teacher.

"Hello." Scathach said in amusement.

"H-hi." Jeanne stammered.

"She's all yours." Ishtar said, going back to her corner. "I'm just going to enjoy the show."

"You heard her." Scathach told the Ruler in her arms. "Let's give her something great to watch."

Before Jeanne could reply, the Lancer had captured her lips in her own. The saint felt her teacher's tongue go into her mouth and start caressing her own tongue.

She froze for a moment, then started to melt into it. Her tongue intertwined with her teacher's, and they moaned passionately.

Kissing Scathach felt...different. Jeanne wasn't sure why, but it felt better than her kiss with Ishtar.

The Lancer's saliva tasted sweet, like a ripe grape. It made the Ruler eager for more.

The area between her legs was tingling again, and it started to feel hot. Jeanne couldn't help but roll her hips, compelled to quell the heat she was having.

Noticing this, Scathach pulled away and chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

"W-what?" Jeanne noticed what she was doing, and squeaked. "S-sorry! I don't know why-"

Then something round pressed against her womanhood and she let out a shriek. There was something like a jolt of electricity, and it felt good.

Scathach leaned up to her ear, and whispered seductively. "It's alright. This is just natural."

She rubbed her knee against the saint's crotch, which was starting to get wet from arousal. Jeanne let out strangled gasps as an unfamiliar but wonderful feeling overtook her system.

Then it quickly faded away when Scathach withdrew her knee, and Jeanne couldn't help but groan in frustration.

"Patience." The Queen said with a small laugh. "This is the next lesson: Pleasing your partner to get them ready for the main event."

She rubbed her student's petals with two fingers, savoring her erotic whimpers. When Scathach withdrew her fingers, she saw that they were covered in a lot of vaginal fluid. She then eyed the sokaed pussy she was just touching.

"This wet already." She mused. "Cute."

"D-don't tease me." Jeanne looked away in embarrassment. "Can we...move on?"

"Not yet. I'm not done with you."

The Ruler yelped as she was flipped over and laid on the bed. Scathach was now straddling her, and releasing an aura of dominance.

"Be a good girl, and enjoy it." She said.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Jeanne obeyed.

Scathach eyed the young woman beneath her, examining her curvy body with the utmost eagerness.

"You definitely would make a great mother." Scathach mused, stroking Jeanne's stomach. "You have such a nice body."

She cupped Jeanne's D cup breasts and gently kneaded them, relishing every whimper that she let out.

But the Lancer didn't stop there. She then went down and licked a nipple, then started sucking on it.

"AH!" Jeanne yelped.

Scathach switched over to the other breast, repeated her ministrations, then switched back. She repeated this a few more times before stopping to look up at Jeanne, who was breathing heavily.

"Oh my..." She whimpered.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Scathach said with a smile. "But this isn't even the main event."

Jeanne gasped as she was flipped over once again. Now she was staring down at Scathach, who was giving her an expectant look.

It was the Ruler's turn now. God, this was nerve wracking. What could she do...

Her eyes drifted down until they were looking at the smooth, hairless sex between her partner's legs. A thought occurred to her, and she used a hand to gently stroke it.

Scathach raised her hips and moaned at the touch. Knowing that was a positive sign, Jeanne kept up her ministrations.

"Goooood girl." The Queen sighed happily.

That brought the saint joy, strangely enough. She began to wonder if she could do better...

She withdrew her hand and looked at the nectar that covered it. Curious, she slowly licked some of it.

The taste was...strange. Slightly salty, but Scathach's grapiness was there too. And the scent...was sickly sweet. Finding that she liked the fluid, Jeanne became eager to do what was on her mind.

She went down and started licking her lover's pussy, savoring the taste.

Scathach's body spasmed as she felt the great surge of pleasure. Her eyes became half lidded from lust.

"Mmmmm!" She moaned. "That's it. Keep going!"

While Jeanne was happy that her partner was liking this, she knew she could do better. So after a another lick, she stuck her tongue as deep as she could into the Queen's womanhood and swirled it around.

"Ah...Oh..." Scathach panted. "So good! But...we shouldn't...get carried away."

Jeanne found her head being pushed away from the sweet spot, and she yelped when she was flipped over yet again.

Scathach got off the bed and stood over Jeanne, looking down at her with excitement.

"Ready for the main event?" The Lancer said sultrily.

"Yes, please." The Ruler said breathlessly.

There was a faint red glow as Scathach used some sort of rune on herself, tracing it just above her clit.

Jeanne gasped as the rune transformed, becoming bigger...and bigger...

When the light faded, Scathach was now sporting an erect, eight inch member.

"Oh my..." Jeanne gulped, as this wasn't something she expected.

"Surprised?" Her lover smiled in amusement. "I'd be surprised if you weren't."

She grabbed the new appendage with one hand and pumped it a bit. She let out a small groan.

"I only save this for the loveliest girls....ah...you should be glad to have this."

Jeanne could only stare at the penis in horror. How was that going to fit inside her?

"Just relax." Scathach's voice said soothingly as she gently grabbed the Ruler's hips. "I'll take it slow for you."

She was so nice, Jeanne couldn't help but trust her. She nodded, and let herself be pulled toward's her lover.

When the member touched her womanhood, she felt another jolt. Then the head went in, and she felt herself get stretched out a bit.

When Scathach saw her wince, she stopped for a second. But Jeanne just gave her look that said 'keep going'.

Figuring it'd be best to not prolong the penetration, Scathach pulled back a little. Then she went back in with one powerful thrust, tearing through the saint's virginity.

Jeanne screamed loud as she felt a pain sharper than any other. She knew it would hurt, but this was beyond anything she had imagined. Blood trickled out of her pussy, staining the sheets beneath her.

From her corner, Ishtar winced in sympathy. "Poor dear..."

Scathach leaned down and started planting soft kisses on Jeanne's neck, occasionally murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

After a while, the pain had dulled to a mere sore. Jeanne calmed down, though there were still tears in her eyes.

Scathach kissed her cheek. "Better?"

The saint nodded, smiling softly. "Yes...you can move now."

The Queen began to thrust in and out at a slow pace. She didn't want to hurt her lover again.

At first, the soreness from her defloration made Jeanne uncomfortable. But gradually she began to feel sparks of pleasure from the cock rubbing against her vaginal walls.

"O-ohhhhh...." She moaned. "Mmmmm...."

"Feels good, right?" Scathach said, panting slightly. "I feel the same way. Mmmm...so tight..."

Jeanne could tell she was trying to hold back. It was sweet, but...a part of her wanted to utterly ravaged, and the desire was getting stronger with every slow, agonizing thrust.

Eventually, she had enough of it.

"Scathach..." The Ruler moaned. "Please..."

Scathach's breathing grew heavier as she did her best to not go wild. But her lover just kept begging.

"Please...please...I want you...t-to fuck me hard. D-drive your...big cock into my womb. PLEASE!"

The Lancer finally snapped.

With a predatory growl, she pulled out completely, then slammed back in with all her might.

"AH!" Jeanne yelped.

Scathach did it again, and again, getting faster with each thrust. Soon enough, she was rapidly pounding into Jeanne's pussy with enough force to send shockwaves all over her body.

It had the saint screaming, but not just from pain. It was also extremely pleasing. Enough to make her mind go blank. All she could think about at the moment was how good it felt to be ravaged by the sexiest and most beautiful warrior in history.

It wasn't long before she felt something welling up in her crotch. It grew more and more intense by the second, and she knew enough to tell what it was.

"Sc-scathach!" Jeanne cried. "I"m about to...toooo...." 

"Let...ah...it out." Scathach said lustfully. "I'm close too. Heh...Are you ready to be filled up with my cum?"

The sheer thought of being inseminated was a bit weird, but for some reason it lit up a fire in Jeanne anyway.

"YES!" She screamed. "DO IT! C-CUM INSIDE ME!"

Then in a few more thrusts, she let out an earsplitting shriek as she came hard. Meanwhile, Scathach moaned as she released load after load of semen inside her.

The Lancer pulled out of Jeanne's pussy with a slight 'pop', then sat down beside her.

"Quite the workout." Scathach remarked with a slight pant. "Fun, wasn't it?"

"Mmm..." Jeanne nodded weakly. "I feel like I've fought a dragon...and I feel so full..."

Her hands drifted to her stomach. Then she looked down and saw a lot of white, sticky fluid leaking out of her ravaged hole.

"So this is what sex really is...I never imagined something so...ferocious."

"I did want to go soft on you. But you just begged to be fucked hardcore."

"Uh..." Jeanne stammered. "I mean...uh..."

"I have to say." Ishtar cut in. "That was pretty fiery." She grinned teasingly. "Who knew our Saint Jeane d'Arc could be so slutty?"

"S-stop it!"

Scathach laughed and wrapped her arms around the saint.

"In any case, you have passed your sex ed with flying colors. So once you get cleaned up, you can start finding your special one who will give you the satisfaction you deserve."

......

Later, after a nice cool bath, Jeanne was sitting at the sea shore. She giggled when the waves splashed her feet. She just liked how it tickled a bit.

She watched Fran and Mordred splashing each other with buckets of water. Those two were always together ever since London.

Jeanne found it sweet how the brave Saber was always sticking up for her shy friend, like a knight in shining armor. Well, she actually was, now that the saint thought about it.

She began to wonder if she could have somebody like that. Was there anybody who could give her that special feeling of love?

Then her thoughts drifted off to her Prince Charming...

She imagined him dancing with her at a ball. She laughed as he picked her up and spun around before placing her back down.

She was happy until she began to notice that the prince was different...

His hair was longer, and purple...and his body seemed a little more feminine under the coat....she even felt his breasts when he held her close.

Then he picked up her head, giving her a good look at the beautiful face of...

Oh Lord, it was Scathach!

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" Jeanne screamed as she was snapped out of her daydream.

Luckily, there was big tide coming down on her, so nobody questioned the sudden scream.


	14. Chaldea Summer Special: The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited final Summer chapter, featuring male Ritsuka and Mash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here folks!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. Was catching up with my other stuff.
> 
> Next issue will feature male Ritsuka and Vlad III (Berserker).
> 
> Hope this satisfies! Let's get started!

"S-SENPAI!" Mash shrieked. "SENPAI!"

Ritsuka grunted as he thrust into Mash over and over at a fast, steady pace. Even through the condom, he could feel her walls constricting him.

He felt his dam beginning to break.

"Mash..." He groaned. "I'm close..."

"Me too!" She cried. "Just a little more Senpai! Together!"

The Master pounded into his Servant as fast as he could go, making her scream in ecstacy.

Ritsuka felt himself going over the edge.

Then he slowed to a crawl, and focused on making his thrusts harder.

With each one, Mash gave a whimper.

Then with one final thrust, she cried her Master's name as she came.

Ritsuka groaned as he released as well. Then he collapsed beside Mash, who cuddled up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Amazing..." She said breathlessly. "You're so..good...Senpai."

"Glad..." Ritsuka panted. "I could...please you..."

Then he drifted off to sleep, and Mash giggled.

"Goodnight, love." She said, before falling asleep as well.

.......

Ever since that first night, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Every day, once they entered their cabin, Ritsuka and Mash would immediately strip down and make love, letting their passion run wild.

It was so exhilerating, the Master didn't realize how many condoms he was using each night....

Until half the month was over.

That night, Mash was taking a shower after a few rounds of sex, and Ritsuka was thinking about going in with her.

The mere thought of water cascading down his girlfriend's body was enough to send blood rushing to his member.

Well, why not?

He got the large box of condoms and reached in. But...there wasn't anything in there.

His eyes widened. "Crap..."

There were fifty in there to last the month. How could he have used all of them up this quickly?

He paced around the room and tried to think.

(Okay, Mash is a Demi-Servant. She shouldn't be able to get pregnant, right?)

(But she has a human body, first and foremost.) The more rational part of him reminded. (She could surely get pregnant, and we all know how risky that is...)

(I mean...Medusa and Boudica...)

(Mischief caused by Medea. They had no idea that would happen.)

Ritsuka frowned. (But...even then, they still want to love and care for their child.)

(Are you saying that it wouldn't be a mistake to have a child in the middle of a fight for humanity?) His conscience asked him.

He was torn from his thoughts when the bathroom door opened.

Ritsuka turned around to see Mash standing there, her body wet from the shower. She gave him a coy look with her uncovered eye.

"Want a third round, Senpai?" The Shielder inquired.

When she saw his cock already at its full seven inches, she blushed and giggled.

"Oh, were you thinking about me in the shower?"

"Y-yeah." Ritsuka nodded, as it was true.

"Heh...I knew it. That's why I didn't dry off."

She approached her boyfriend with an awkward, yet sultry strut. As she came closer, Ritsuka eyed her pale body.

Mash was beautiful and curvy, with muscle tone from the many fights she had been in. Her D cup breasts lightly bounced with every step she took.

When she reached Ritsuka, she pressed her body against his and raised a tough leg to lock herself in place. Then she started grinding on him, moaning softly as she did so.

"Senpai..." She whispered into his ear. "I want you."

Her wet body felt absolutely wonderful, as did her slick pussy. The Master groaned in satisfaction as her hot sex rubbed against his.

He was about to lose it. He had to warn Mash.

"Mash..." He groaned. "I don't...have any condoms."

"I know." She said, kissing his neck. "But...I don't care right now. I've been craving...to have your bare cock inside me."

She looked up at him with excited, yet shy eyes.

"Senpai...fuck me, please. As hard as you can."

Ritsuka lost all control right there.

Mash yelped as she was grabbed and brought to the edge of the bed. Her lover laid her right there, spread her legs wide, and lined himself up to her entrance.

He wasted no time in slamming into her, right down to the hilt.

"AH!" The Demi-Servant shrieked as the warm member split her walls apart.

Ritsuka gasped at the feeling. He knew Mash was tight and warm inside, but her pussy felt even better when he didn't have a condom on.

"You feel so good, Mash." He said huskily.

"Love..." She moaned. "It feels so much better when it's bare. I can't go back to condoms."

"Agreed. Ready for me to move?"

"Yes, please!. And don't go slow!"

Happy to oblige, Ritsuka began to thrust as fast as he could. He savored the feeling Mash's slick pussy constricting his naked cock.

Mash screamed in ecstacy as she was pounded into. The pure friction and heat from her boyfriend's manhood brought a whole new level of pleasure.

It was so good, they felt themselves getting close in only a couple of minutes.

"SENPAI!" Mash cried. "I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"Me too!" Ritsuka hissed. "Together, alright? Take it all!"

After several more feverish thrusts, the Shielder screamed as she came.

Ritsuka groaned as he stopped balls deep inside. His semen sprayed out, filling up his girlfriend's womb.

Mash moaned as she felt the hot, sticky fluid fill her up.

Ritsuka slowly pulled out, and the two caught their breath.

"Wow..." Mash panted. "So...so...good."

"Yeah..." Ritsuka let out. "Whew..."

He stared at her body, now starting to pour out sweat. He eyed the rise and fall of her chest, then the various fluids pooling between her legs.

His cock became hard again, and Mash took notice of it.

"S-senpai?" She bacame nervous. "W-whoa!"

Without warning, she was flipped over. Her legs were spread once again, and she felt the tip of Ritsuka's cock press against her slit.

"W-wait!" Mash stammered. "I'm still sensitive!"

"Sorry..." Ritsuka growled. "I can't hold back."

He slammed all the way into her, making her moan loud. Then he leaned over to grab her breasts, and squeezed them hard. She cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Ritsuka began to thrust in and out. He only pulled back an inch before slamming back in, allowing him to go even more rapidly than before.

His girlfriend felt so good inside. All that slickness, yet it was so constricting. Her insides started as merely warm, but they gradually got hotter the more he pleasured her.

Her breasts felt nice too. They fit well into his hands, and were quite firm. The perky nipples made them perfect.

He couldn't help but add sharp pinches as he kneaded them.

All in all, he was on a high. A very good high.

Mash was having the same thought.

Being fucked raw like this was brought a sense of depravity. But a good kind of depravity. One that could only be experienced with someone you absolutely love and trust.

She could feel her walls being split and cervix being pounded at lightning speed. It hurt a little at first, but soon it became so good she couldn't stop moaning and screaming.

Her boyfriend's rough groping only served to further her ecstacy.

But once again, such newfound pleasure could only last mere minutes before they started getting close.

"SENPAI!" Mash screamed. "SENPAI! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ritsuka shouted.

Then they came hard together.

Mash collapsed on the bed, with Ritsuka following soon after.

They were taking heavy breaths, and their bodies were shaking. But they had expressions of joy on their faces as they looked at each other.

"W-whoa..." Ritsuka sighed after a moment.

"That was...intense..." Mash remarked.

They kissed, pure and sweet, then cuddled together.

"You came so much." Mash whispered, looking down at herself. "Do you think..."

"I don't know..." Ritsuka said uncertainly.

"Senpai...I'm sorry..."

The Shielder sobbed a bit into his shoulder.

"I...I...shouldn't have made you do this. I know...it was risky, but I wanted you so badly."

"Mash..." The Master hugged her. "It's alright."

"It's not. I'm certainly pregnant now. I'm going to have a baby, and won't be able to fight! This mistake is all my-"

"It's not a mistake!"

Mash looked up at her boyfriend, surprised.

"Mash." He took her hand. "Maybe I had reservations at first, but I wanted this in the end too. And even if I was completely against it...I wouldn't ever consider our child a mistake."

"Senpai..." Mash was amazed.

"No matter how they're made...or where they come from...no child is a mistake." Ritsuka smiled kindly. "I'm going to love this baby, just as much as I love you."

She gave him a look of complete and trust. "You're right...I'll love it too."

She nuzzled his cheek and sighed contently.

"I was being kinda stupid...I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ritsuka assured. "Besides...I was kinda worried too. The prospect of a teenage pregnancy would make anyone scared."

"But what are we going to do about the Singularities?"

"We have powerful people at our side. Someone can sub in for you until your maternity leave is over."

"I just hope I won't be an inconvenience..."

"You won't." The Master kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Now, I'm worn out. So are you. Let's go to sleep."

Mash nodded. "Yeah." She closed her eyes. "Good night, Senpai."

Ritsuka gave her one last smile before going to sleep as well.

......

Three weeks later.

"Is this everyone?" Ritsuka called.

"Yes, Master!" His Servants said in unison.

"Including Marie Antoinette? I know she has a tendency to get lost while playing with the piglets."

"I'm here, Master!" Marie raised her hand.

"And do you guys have all your things packed? Don't want anything left behind."

"We're all clear." Emiya confirmed. "I personally made sure of it."

"Thank you." Ritsuka said. "I'll start the Rayshift."

Right as he was starting it, Mash wrapped herself around his arm, making sure to place his hand against her stomach.

"Thank you, for a wonderful vacation." She said, blushing a bit.

"Y-you're welcome." He turned a bit red too.

Most of the male Servants didn't really pick up on it. However, most of the female Servants were wearing rather knowing looks on their faces.

So it didn't really take long for word about Mash's pregnancy to spread around Chaldea.

But she didn't mind. The other women were there to provide advice and help where they could.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka received congratulations from the other guys. Some even provided advice for fatherhood.

Though the Lancelots were a bit miffed that their daughter was knocked up outside of marriage. The Berserker even more so.

Nobody was surprised to see him rampaging in the arena.

But all in all, things were fine so far, and Ritsuka hoped to keep it that way for the rest of his girlfriend's pregnancy.


End file.
